Dua Perbedaan
by SHC FOREFER
Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis desa dari ujung timur dia terpaksa ikut Ino kerja di Cikampek akibat sesuatu hal. Sementara Sasuke karena kesalahanya dia di kirim ke Indonesia untuk membantu pabrik Garment milik kakeknya. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi karna perbedaan keduanya memiliki banyak hambatan. Sedikit ada bahasa jawa dan sunda. (gaje)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Peringatan keras: EYD yang berantakan, kata tidak baku typo dan dsb. **

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

Sinar Matahari begitu menyengat, lalu lalang kendaran tak pernah sepi lewat di depan toko nya. Heran saja, cuaca panas begini masih aja ada orang yang berkeliaran. Dan diantara kendaran yang berseliweran tak ada satupun yang mampir ke toko es krim tempat gadis itu bekerja. Padahal, cuaca lagi panas. Daripada beli es cream mending beli teh gelas, atau teh Bandulan harga terjangkau. Beli es cream paling mahal lima ribu. Kalau beli teh gelas atau Bandulan sudah dapat lima biji.

Toko sepi, keluhnya.

Gadis itu mengibaskan jilbabnya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa gerahnya walaupun ruangan toko ini dilengkapi kipas angin, ingat KIPAS ANGIN BUKAN AC. CATET.

"sepi? " gadis itu terkejut tak kala seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Mata emeraldnya bergulir untuk melihat siapa gerangan pelakunya, dan tak lama bola mata hijau itu berputar jengah.

Seorang lelaki berusia sudah hampir delapan puluh tahun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. ih dasar genit udah bau tanah juga.

"eh, iya Om. Mungkin nanti siangan." jawabnya menyunggingkan senyum keterpaksaan. Walaupun dia gedek sama tuh kakek tapi tetap harus menghormatinya karena bagaimnapun juga kakek - kakek itu adalah boznya. Pemilik toko es cream.

"sabar ya Sakura, sepi gak pa - pa asal bisa melihat senyum kamu hati ini sudah bahagia."

Seketika Sakura ingin muntah.

"hehehe" jawab Sakura jengah. Ingin rasanya ia keluar secepatnya dari sini. Bekerja hampir enam bulan sudah tidak betah.

Setiap pagi Sakura selalu disuguhin sesuatu pemandangan yang bikin ia muntah. Bayangkan saja saat ia bersihin toko sebelum buka, kakek - kakek itu sudah duduk di kursi pelanggan, memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang ngelap meja kursi sembari... Ya Allah dosa tidak kalau disebutkan? Baiklah, Maaf...

Coli

_Edyannnnnn_

Dunia sudah mau kiamat. Padahal tuh kakek - kakek sudah punya istri tapi masih saja suka melakukan hal mesum.

Awalnya Sakura takut, namun kata emak - emak yang bekerja di situ, menyuruhnya untuk abaikan saja karena sudah biasa. Maklumlah si Om sudah luama banget kagak pernah dijatah sama istrinya. Setiap hari selalu bertengkar. Oh ingin sekali ia secepatnya keluar dari sini, belum lagi ulah 'bu Leknya' selalu saja memarahinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal masih ada hubungan saudara.

Dasar emak - emak alay. Mungkin dia merasa kalah saing.

"Lek Tri, kenapa sih Lek Tin selalu memarahi aku? Padahal aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar. " Tanya Sakura pada sosok emak - emak yang menjadi temanya tidur. Sakura kalau ada apa - apa selalu curhat dengan dia.

"sudahlah, Ra kamu harus sabar. Lek kamu itu emang gitu, aku aja selalu kena semprot seolah - olah dia bos nya. Betahin saja. Cuma kamu loh yang bertahan sampai sejauh ini." ucap Lek Tri memberi semangat.

Sakura mendesah, "iya sih, cuma lama - lama gak betah juga aku itu. Makan ati. "

"mungkin sama abang jablay-nya kagak dikasih jatah kali," sambung Lek Tri.

"wkwkwkwkw" mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Sekedar informasi Lek Tin itu ditinggal sama suaminya, semenjak saat itu dia langsung menjadi wanita nakal. Sebelum kerja di Kota dia pernah memasukkan juragan bakso ke dalam rumahnya sampai di geberek sama pak RW. Makanya wanita itu kabur ke kota.

Kringgggggggg

Suara telephon rumah memecah acara hahahihe kedua wanita yang usianya terpaut jauh.

"aku aja yang angkat Lek. Siapa tau itu panggilan dari swalayan tempat aku menaruh lamaran." cegah Sakura saat wanita berumumur 36 tahun hendak mengankat telephon.

Sakura dengan semangat mengangkat telephon saat mendapat persetujuan dari wanita itu.

"Hallo, " jawabnya riang.

"Sakura, Ini kamu? " Sakura mendesah lelah ketika mendengar suara dari sebrang. Wajahnya terlihat keki. Pupus sudah harapanya. Lek Tri terkekeh.

"Iya, Nya. Ada apa? " pemilik suara itu adalah Nyonya, suami dari Om mesum.

"nanti Cik Ucun datang ke situ ngambil sup jamur. Kamu kasihkan, terus anterin dia nyebrang sampai ke Toko Jay* Aba**"

"Iya, Nya. Nanti saya anter. Ada lagi? "

"udah itu saja, oh iya tolong bilangin ke si Tri, nanti angetin dulu. Udah ya aku sekarang ada di rumah makan cina lagi kumpul sama cece. Nanti kalau Nonik dateng bilangin aku lagi senam yoga. "

Klik

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab telephon sudah terputus. Dasar nenek - nenek kayak ABG saja. Daripada ngurusin yang begituan mending urusin suami aja. Siapa tau kebiasaan buruknya berhenti.

"Nyonya? " Lek Tri bertanya saat gadis cantik itu kembali ke tempat semula, membantu mencuci hanya mengangguk. "pasti memberi. Kabar tentang kedatangan si Ucun." Kekehnya.

"ya iyalah, siapa lagi." Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Ya Allah, Ra. Selalu saja kamu jadi pemandu jalan wkwkwkkwk"

"ih Lek Tri jangan ledekin. Dulu waktu aku belum ke sini siapa yang selalu nganterin? dan sebentar lagi kalau aku diterima kerja di Toko bersiaplah tugas itu akan kembali pada anda." tegas Sakura yakin.

"apaan? Lah wong kamu belum keterima juga padahal katanya lamarannya sudah dititipin sama tukang bangunan yang kerja di sana tapi apa? Buktinya bangunanya sudah jadi kamu belum dipanggil juga Toh? Biasanya sebelum bangunanya jadi kamu sudah dipanggil untuk persiapan interview. Kasihan deh lu!" ucap Lek Tri meniru sebuah iklan di telivisi.

Sakura berdecak kesal, sial tuh tukang bangunan bilangnya akan goal, tapi kenyataanya? Emaknya sampai rela jatah beras panen dikasih ke tukang itu, belum lagi uang rokok. Pas ditanya ternyata tukang bangunan itu malah kabur. Namun, Sakura masih berharap siapa tau ada keajaiban dari Allah karena dia tak henti - hentinya sholat malam meminta pertolongan. "tolong jangan ingatkan saya tentang itu, Nyonya. Sakit nya tuh di sini! " tunjuk Sakura tepat ke dada sebelah kiri. Tak ayal Lek Tri tertawa terpingkal. Namun seketika tawanya berhenti saat mendengar pintu belakang digedor.

Sakura buru membuka pintu, siapa tahu lek Tin datang dari pasar. Kalau tidak segera dibuka bisa marah dia.

Cklek, pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita cina yang berusia sekitar 28 tahun.

"Nonik? " tumben anak dari majikanya ini datang pagi dengan muka bete. Biasanya siang setelah toko dibuka. Gawat dia belum bersih - bersih ulang toko. Nonik orangnya sangat bersih. Udah di lap sampai kinclong tapi masih saja kurang, bodo amatlah dia mau bersihin lagi yang penting ia sudah membersihkanya. Kalau menurutnya kurang bersih ya bersihin sendiri.

"Mama mana, Ra? " tanya sembari berjalan cepat menuju toko.

"lagi senam, Nik."

Nonik tak menjawab, dia hanya meminta dibuatkan secangkir kopi. Sakura dan Lek Tri saling pandang, berbicara melalui isyrat mata. Tak berani membuka suara Karna hawa dari anak majikan yang terasa dingin.

Jika begini siap - siap bekerja dengan rajin. Takut dipecat, kalau sampai dipecat susah nyari kerja lagi. Tau sendiri di kota kecil seperti Jember pabrik tak banyak. Kebanyakan penghasiln dari PNS, pegawai toko, pedagang dan petani.

Siapkan hati Sakura, semangat! Ingat nanti malam pantengin 'oppa-oppa' Koriya. Percayalah hanya itu yang menjadi penghilang rasa stres.

.

.

**Tokyo**

Seorang pria berwajah tampan bak dewa keturunan dewa Yunani (jangan berlebihan, emang beneran, sumpah tampannnnnnn banget 😍😍😍) sedang duduk terdiam menikmati segelas vodka. Suara dentum musik sudah tak dihiraukan. Pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu seolah tuli akan sekitar, bahkan banyak wanita yang menawarkan tubuhnya pada pria tampan itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melupakan sejenak tentang masalahnya.

Getaran ponsel di balik saku celananya mengalihkan perhatianya sebentar. Namun ia kembali mengembalikan ke tempat semula setelah membaca isi chatnya.

"perempuan sampah, " decihnya. Dengan kasar ia mengahabiskan vodkanya dan kemudian bangkit, berjalan menuju ke luar. Musim dingin di Tokyo begitu menusuk tulang tapi bagi Sasuke sudah tak ada bedanya sama halnya dengan hatinya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, lelaki itu kembali merogoh mantelnya, mengambil i phone dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Jugo, aku besok tidak ke kantor. Kalu ayah tanya bilang aku ingin menyendiri dulu." tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pihak sebrang ia langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Dan setelahnya, mobil mewahnya bergerak cepat menembus jalanan kota Tokyo.

Tak berapa lama mobil yang ditumpangi pria tampan itu sampai di tempat tujuan.

Braukkk!

Dengan kasar ia membanting pintu mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju lift, memencet angka 20.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung keluar berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kamar nernomor 2098.

Ting, tong, ting, tong, ting, tong, ting...

"arghhhhhhh" seorang pria yang ada di kamar apartemen mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "sial lagi enak - enak." kesalnya. Sumpah ia ingin menghajar orang yang memencet tombol pintu apartemnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan... "kita lanjutkan nanti ya, sayang. Dia mengecup wanita yang tekapar tak berdaya di bawahnya."

Wanita itu memutar bola mata bosan, dan didorongnya tubuh pria pirang itu dengan kesal.

"ck" lagi - lagi keluar decakan, safirnya mengarah pada wanita yang berjalan telanjang menuju kamar mandinya. Melihat akan hal itu libidonya semakin bergairah, namun ia harus menahanya.

Dengan malas pria itu bangkit, memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

Ting, tong, ting, tong, ting, tong!

Belnya masih bergemuruh.

"iya sebentar, sabar kenapa sih?!"

Ckelk,

Pintu apartemem terbuka, pria jabrik memandang malas sosok yang amat dikenalanya. Tanpa permisi sosok tampan itu ngeloyor begitu saja, langsung merebahkan diri di atas kursi sofa.

"kenapa lagi Sasuke?!"

Cklek!

Belum sempat ada jawaban, pintu kamar pria jabrik itu tebuka.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke arah kamar sahabatnya, namun kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. Tak berminat. Pasti si Naruto membawa wanita jalang lagi, cih dasar mesum.

"ah, Shizuka san. Kau sudah mau pulang? " Naruto menghampiri wanita yang bernama Shizuka, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Shizuka nampak tak suka, terbukti ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

Mata eloknya lebih tertarik pada pria ganteng yang sedang berbaring di kursi sofa Naruto dengan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Naruto berdecih, selalu saja seperti ini. Jika Sasuke datang pasti semua wanita yang mampir ke apartemnya begitu tertarik dengan pria itu, yang sialnya sangat tampan.

Saking keselnya Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Shizuka membuat wanita itu berteriak kesakitan. Namum Naruto tak perduli. Pria itu membawa Shizuka ke depan pintu apartemnya dan mendorongnya untuk secepatnya keluar.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat ulah sahabatnya, "kesel sama aku jangan dilampiaskan sama wanita itu, kasihan juga dia." ejek Sasuke saat pria pirang itu kembali ke tempatnya sembari membawa dua kaleng soda.

Naruto menyerahkan salah satu sodanya pada Sasuke, namun pria tampan itu tak menggubrisnya, dia sudah cukup dengan vodka malah ditambahin sekaleng soda bisa-bisa ia mabok beneran.

Naruto dengan keki menaruh kaleng soda ke atas meja dan membuka kaleng soda miliknya, menegunya sekejap.

"kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ayahmu? "

"Hn. "

Tuh kan bener, kalau sudah jawaban 'Hn' pasti pertanyaan benar.

"selalu saja seperti itu, apa tendermu gagal? "

Kali ini tak ada jawaban sampai hampir sepuluh menit. Cukup! Dirinya tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk. Dengan kesal Naruto bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Berteman dengan Sasuke hapal betul seluk - beluk kehidupanya, jika ada masalah pria itu kebanyakan diam. Jangan pernah memaksanya untuk bercerita. Diamin saja, entar juga lama - lama lelaki itu akan cerita dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto, " pria jabrik itu menghentikan langkahnya, mengurungakn niat untuk melangkah lebih jauh, "aku memergoki Shion tidur dengan pria di apartemenya."

Naruto langsung berbalik arah kembali ke tempat, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam panjang.

.

.

Sasuke dengan wajah kusut menuju ruangan ayahnya. Meski terlihat begitu namun pria itu tetap tampan. Percayalah kadar ketampananya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Sedikit ragu Sasuke untuk membuka pintu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapanya. Pasti ini gara - gara proyeknya gagal.

Ayahnya pasti marah besar, padahal susah payah ia mendapat kepercayaan ayahnya namun gagal.

Ckelek!

Pintu ruangan terbuka, pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan nampak terlihat duduk dengan wibawa di kursi singgasanaya.

"Otousan, "

"Hn, "

Ternyata kata 'HN' turunan dari ayahnya.

Sekejap mata kelam Fugaku beralih pada sosok putra bungsunya yang berjalan mendekat ke tempat singgasananya.

Keduanya terdiam. Baik Sasuke dan Ayahnya memiliki sifat yang sama.

"kau tau apa kesalahmu?" Fugaku langsung to the point. Sasuke terdiam. Karena memang salah. Namuan ia yakin jika ayahnya tak akan pernah sampai menghukumnya, karena ia hanya melakukan satu kesalahan saja.

"..."

"aku sangat percaya padamu Sasuke, namun apa? Kau begitu menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini. Beda dengan Itachi,dia tidak akan mencapur adukkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Sasuke mengepal kedua tanganya dengan geram, selalu saja seperti ini. Dibanding - bandingkan dengan Itachi. Di mata ayahnya apa yang dilakukanya selalu salah. Namanya bisnis tak selalu mulus pasti ada gagalnya juga. Meski berhasil, tak pernah sekalipun ayahnya memuji kinerjanya. Ayahnya memang keterlaluan.

"maaf, " selalu kata itu yang terlontar dari. Mulut Sasuke, ia tak pernah membantah ucapan ayahnya. Hati dan pikiran selalu bertolak belakang.

Fugaku dengan angkuh memutar kursi kebesaranya mengahadap kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Tokyo. Suara desahan nafasnya nampak terdengar berat.

Minggu ini berangkatlah ke Indonesia, bantu kakekmu mengelola pabrik Garmetnya."

Sekejap Sasuke menahan sesak di Dadanya. Percuma marah, malah akan menambah persoalan. Sebaiknya turuti saja perintah ayahnya, lagian juga ia ingin lari dari permasalahan disini. Tinggal di Indonesia untuk sementara waktu tidak buruk juga. Walaupun ia sering mendengar Indonesia selalu ricuh dan diserang teroris buktinya Kakeknya betah di sana, malah Tobi sepupunya sampai mempunyai istri wanita sana.

"baiklah" ucapnya finnal.

.

.

TBC 😅😅

Fic Abal saya, oh iya di sini saya tidak sepenuhnya menggunakan karekter Naruto. Ada beberapa orang yang saya sesuaikan dengan nama orang indo. Oke sekian salam SSL 😘😘


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar, lailahaillah huwaallah hu Akbar, Allah hu Akbar walilah Ilham, dung, dung, dung, jreng ces, dung, dung, jreng...**

Suara takbir terdengar bertalu - talu dari masjid dan surau. Ramadhan telah lewat, kini umat muslim sedunia hendak merayakan hari kemenangan.

Malam takbir begitu shadu terdengar, air mata menetes tak kala mengingat tentang kehidupan ini. Rasa syukur tiada henti selalu dipanjatkan atas diberinya kesempatan menambah umur. Hidup memang tak selamanya mulus, namun jika kita pandai bersyukur dan berserah diri Insayallah pasti terasa nikmat.

Begitupn dengan gadis desa, Haruno Sakura. Meski hidupnya serba pas - pas an namun ia tetap bersyukur.

Pagi tadi ia balik ke desa, toko memberinya libur satu minggu sampai lebaran ketupat. Kalau di jawa lebaran dibagi dua. Pertama acara sholat ied sama salam - salamam, terus tujuh harinya baru bikin ketupat nanti di bawa ke surau buat di amin, aminin istilahnya kendurenan. Supaya dapat keberkahan dalam hidup.

Sakura dan Emak sibuk di dapur, sementara Karin kakak iparnya nemenin Ken yang sedang bermain. Bapak ke sawah bersama Suigetsu kakak Sakura. Pria itu sudah lebih seminggu berada di Indonesia, dia baru pulang dari negeri Jiran. Selama hampir sepuluh tahun Suigetsu menjadi TKI pulang hanya beberapa tahun sekali itupun pas saat sudah menikah dengan Karin. Berkat kerja kerasnya di negara orang akhirnya bisa membangun rumah dan membeli beberapa lahan sawah. Meski tanah dapatnya warisan tapi kan perlu uang untuk membangunya. Bekerja di daerah yang UMR nya rendah sangat susah sekali untuk membangun sebuah rumah besar. Perlu jual ginjal baru bisa kebangun tuh rumah. Sakura saja gajinya cuma 700 rbu tapi tidur sama makan sudah menjadi tangungan toko. Ya cukuplah untuk keperluan gadis perawan. Kecuali untuk beli skincare mahal barulah kagak cukup. Wajah Sakura sudah mulus ngapain beli skincare mahal, sayang dwit mending di beliin emas. Cukup pakai viva aja pelembabnya pakai ponds. Makanya Sakura bersyukur banget atas apa yang ia punya, manusia itu emang selalu kurang tergantung cara kitanya aja untuk menyingkapi kehidupan ini.

"Nduk, ambilkan kayu bakar. Tuh kayunya hampir habis." perintah Emak sembari mengulek bumbu rawon.

Hari ini, keluarga bapak Haruno dapat arisan daging. Selama setahun mereka nyicil untuk membayar daging.

Jadi gini, dikampung itu setahun sebelum hari raya ada arisan daging. Nanti siapa saja yang ikut, arisannya 500 ribu. Nah semua dikumpilin uangnya kalau udah banyak dibelikan satu ekor sapi, kemudian di sembelih dan nanti dagingnya di bagi - bagi dapat berapa kiloan. Bukan hanya daging tapi, dapat jeroan, dan tulang. Bagi yang memelihara sapinya akan mendapat kepala. Nah kebetulan yang memelihara adalah bapaknya Sakura, jadi mendapatkan kepala sapi yang gedhe banget. Sampai Sakura geli sendiri. Mau diapakan ini daging sebanyak ini? Astaga mungkin bapaknya mau ngasih makan satu RT.

Memang sih, keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga besar. Belum lagi saudara dari ibunya yang mau datang, kalau saudara bapak sudah ngumpul satu deret berjejer. Makanya bapaknya memutuskan untuk memelihara sapi, lagian juga pekarangan belakang masih luas jadi bisa untuk buat kandang. Untung saja sapinya kagak dicuri maling.

"cuit, cuit,! " terdengar suara siulan beberapa anak SD yang ikut takbir keliling. Kebetulan rumah Sakura menghadap langsung ke Jalan utama. Dan tumpukan kayu sama emaknya malah di taruh di depan. Ih bukanya di belakang saja. Jadi malu kan.

"mbak Sakura, sudah pulang yak? Boleh kagak aku bantuin. Sayang loh cantik - cantik bawa kayu." celoteh anak yang Sakura tau bernama Boruto. Sakura tak menanggapi, ia masih sibuk mengambil kayu dan bersabar, lagian juga ngapain ngeladenin bocah yang masih duduk di kelas enam sd. Boruto memang gitu, setiap ia pulang ke desa selalu menggoda dirinya. "mbak, mbak cantik siuttyyy,godain kita dung,"

"cieeeeeeeee! " sontak teman Boruto langsung balas menggoda.

Sakura langsung mengambil sebuah kayu seukuran kaki keponakanya dan langsung menunjukkan pada Boruto. Tak ayal bocah - bocah itu pada lari ngacir tak lupa dengan sebuah kiss bye yang ditunjukkan Boruto pada Sakura.

"dasar bocah ingusan, masih SD suka godain cewek gimana besarnya nanti. Kebanyakan makan micin ya gitu." gerutunya sambil membawa setumpuk kayu ke dapur.

Brukkk!

"astaga Sakura, pelan - lelan naruhnya si Ken baru Tidur. Lagian ada apa sih? " tanya Karin penasaran saat mendapati wajah adik iparnya terlihat kesal. Emak hanyak mengelus dada melihat putri bungsunya bersungut kesal sembari mengulek bumbu.

"itu, tuh mbak. Si Bruno sialan selalu menggodaku."

"Bruno? " Karin mengeryit heran.

"itu lho nduk, anaknya Bu Hinata yang janda itu." sambung Emak Mebuki.

"oh, itu toh mak? Astaga Sakura lagian kan si Boruto masih kecil jadi jangan dianggap serius. Makanya kalau pulang itu bawa pacar, usiamu sudah 20 tahun masa masih sendiri." mulai lagi kakaknya ini memanasi Sakura. Sabar, ini belum menghadapi pertanyaan yang sama besok saat acara salam - salaman. Pasti yang ditanyain masalah pacar. Enek banget, lagian usia dia masih terlalu muda, di kampung memang gitu. Kalau belum nikah di atas usia 20 tahun katanya kagak laku dan selamanya akan jadi perawan tua. Astagfirullah jodoh itu sudah ada yang ngatur, tak usah dikejar - kejar pasti datang sendiri. Dan juga mencari jodoh itu tak segampang memilih baju, kita harus bener-bener mencari yang mencintai kita, jangan terburu - buru karena panas akan omongan tetangga nanti malah nyesel sendiri. Kita yang menjalani semua bukan tetangga, banyak tuh kasus menikah muda tapi ujung - ujungnya cerai kan kasihan. Mending terlambat.

"ih, mbak Karin kenapa si bilang begitu? Lah mbak Karin saja nikah sama Mz Sui umur 30 tahun.."

"Ehem!"

Ucapan Sakura langsung kicep saat mendengar deheman keras dari emaknya. Bola matanya mengarah pada Mebuki, dan emerladnya berputar saat Emaknya menunjuk Karin dengan kepalanya. Kakak iparnya pudung. Tanpa disuruh Sakura langsung meminta maaf.

"mbak Karin, kata bapak MZ Sui sudah kagak balik lagi ke Malaysia?" Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Iya, Ra. Kasihan bapak sudah tua. Biarkan mas mu bantuin bapak di sawah dan cari kerja di sini. Jadi tukang bangunan aja gak pa - pa yang penting halal. Lagian kasihan juga dia, masa harus LDR an terus. Kalau sakit bagaimana? "

"iya nduk, sudah si Sui di sini saja. Kagak bakalan kekurangan yang penting kita kumpul."

"iya mak. " jawab Karin dengan senyum.

Sakura merasa lega, akhirnya suasana sedikit tegang sudah terlewati.

"oh iya Ra, tadi si Ino telephon katanya dia sudah nyampek Surabaya. Palingan sekitar subuh dia tiba di Jember."

"beneran mbak? " tanya Sakura antusias.

Karin mengangguk, "makanya beli hp,"

Sakura mendekati Karin, dan memijit pundaknya lembut.

"Mak, kalau sudah begini pasti ada maunya. " mebuki hanya menggeleng kepala, dia masih setia mengulek bumbu. Bumbu rawon kalau di ulek memang lama, beda lagi kalau diblender. Tapi enakan di ulek, rasanya lebih maknyus.

"belikan mbak, hehehe" pinta Sakura manja.

"nah kan bener,"

"nanti mbak bilang sama mz mu tapi janji jangan dirusakin lagi."

"gimana gak rusak, lah wong isi hpnya semuanya To Ming Se sama Go Jun Pyo," Mebuki menyahut. Kali ini dia sudah selesai mengulek bumbu dan mengambil kayu bakar untuk di masukin ke Tumang (tunggu bakar dari tanah liat) karena kayu hampir habis ke bakar.

"selalu saja, koriya." Karin mencubit pipi Sakura.

"lah wong cita - citanya Sakura mau nikah sama orang koriya."

"orang Koriya itu tak bersunat, kata ustad Abdul Somad, " tiba - tiba Sui muncul. Sontak semua kepala beda warna langsung tertuju pada sosok itu. Sui terkekeh sembari mengacak kepala Sakura yang tertutup kerudung.

"ih apaan sih mz? Kata siapa orang Koriya tak bersunat? Ada kok yang bersunat karna sunat itu sehat. Nanti aku akan mencari yang bersunat aja."

"mimpi! " sahut Karin. Tak ayal emak dan Sui tertawa sedangkan Sakura cemberut.

Memang salah bermimpi? Lagian cuma mimpi, gratissss. Siapa tau nanti beneran. Bermimpilah sepuasnya sebelum bermimpi itu dilarang 😂

.

.

Setelah sholat id selesai, Sakura dan Ino teman masa kecilnya pergi hanya berdua. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, subuh tadi Ino baru nyampek dan setelah mandi langsung nyamperin sahabat sejatinya Haruno Sakura. Barengan berangkat ke masjid.

Sakura memakai gamis bermorif bunga sakura, terdapat renda di kedua lenganya. Kerudunganya panjang sebatas dada. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Sedangkan Ino pakai celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna kuning telor. Kerudungnya hanya cukup menempel di kepala. Dia seperti anak kota. Banyak pemuda yang menggoda kedua gadis itu dan sayangnya tak level. Kata Ino.

"ih jangan gitu, kamu juga berasal dari kampung." sergah Sakura.

"bukan gitu, say. Gue tuh jijik liat tampang mereka. Rambut dicat kayak buntut jagung. Kalau ganteng mah gpp nah ini, sudah dekil masih saja gaya - gayaan. Ih pusing pala barbie," Ino mengibaskan - ibaskan kerudungnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat perubahan Ino. Setahun tak bersua sikap Ino bener - bener seperti orang kota. Liat aja ngomngnya 'lu, gue'

"No, gmna kerja di Jakarta betah? "

"haduh cah Ayu, cantik temen iki. Mantuku, ayo mlebu dhiset, iku loh mz Nenma ono nang jero." (haduh anak cantik, menantuku, ayo masuk dulu. Ini loh mas Nenma ada di dalam) pertanyaan Sakura terpaksa di cancel sama Ino karena mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Sakura mengajak Ino untuk mampir ke rumah pak Namikaze. Terlihat wajah Sakura bersemu saat mendangar nama 'Nenma' ternyata masih saja suka sama kakak kelas yang terkenal alim itu.

Ino mencolek Sakura, namun gadis itu mengidahkan. Dia bersalaman dengan pak Namikaze dan beliau menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk menemui ibu Kushina. Dengan senang hati Sakura langsung ngeloyor begitu saja. Ino terpaksa mengikutinya.

"bu, bu iki loh ada calon mantu kita, coba metuo dhiset, ojo umekkkk nang pawon tok, sapinya gak bakalan mblayu, " (bu, ini loh ada calon mantu,coba keluar dulu jangan sibuk aja di dapur, sapinya tidak bakalan lari)

"sek toh pak, aku dandan dhiset, " sahut suara dari dalam. Ino dan Sakura saling lirik. Mereka di suruh menunggu di kursi tamu. Di meja tersedia jajanan hari raya, ada nastar, dodol, madu mongso, sagon, konghuan yang pasti isinya rengginang, nipuu dan minuman teh gelas sama vit.

Sakura celingukan, mencari seseorang.

"Ya Allah, Sakura mantuku, " teriak ibu Kushina gembira muncul dari dalam kamar dengan memakai satu setel gamis berwarna merah. Dia mencium pipi Sakura dan juga Ino. "iki sopo toh? "

"Ino Yamanaka, Bu " jawab Ino sedikit kesal, masa lupa sama gadis cantik ini.

"oalah, anaknya pak Yamanaka yoh? Lupa aku. Ayo duduk, nih cicipin kue ibu. " Kushina membuka semua jajanan lebaran.

"pasti yang konghuan itu isinya rengginang, " bisik Ino. Tak ayal Sakura menatap Ino tajam. Ino langsung diam.

Dan benar juga saat kaleng kong huan dibuka isinya rengginang warna - warni. Ino dan Sakura menahan tawa.

"Ayo nduk dicicipi dulu, " Sakura mengambil Rengginang sedangkan Ino mengambil kue nastar dia tak ingin memakan rengginang apalagi rasanya manis enakan yang gurih pakai terasi.

"mz Nenma di mana, Bu? " Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kushina. Karena sedari tadi tak muncul batang hidungnya.

"lah kan mz mu besok baliknya dari malang nduk, katanya ada pertemuan dengan mahasiswa."

"lah tadi kata pak dhe Minato mz Nenma ada di dalam? "

"ya Allah, wong iku wes pikun dikandani si Nenma pulang besok malah ora mudheng. " sewot Kushina sembari manatap suaminya yang sedang duduk di teras mengobrol sama bapak - bapak.

Ino mencubit Sakura mengasih tanda supaya cepat pergi. Sakura melotot, tapi Ino kagak mau kalah. Akhirnya ia pamit juga.

"maaf bu, kami masih mau berkeliling dulu, " pamit Sakura sembari berdiri.

"lah kok keburu, makan dulu. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kan Saku ndak suka daging jadi ibu masakin opor Ayam kampung." seketika ludah Sakura serasa keruh mendengar ayam kampung. Soalnya dia memang kepingin banget. Mau nyembelih ayam, ayamnya malah di colong. Duh Gimana ini, ia mulai bimbang.

Lagi - lagi Ino mencubit pinggang Sakura, dan gadis itu mengerti.

"ah maaf bu, tapi kami harus pergi, " hati dan perbuatan selalu bertolak belakang.

"bungkus aja, " Kushina tak mau kalah, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura wanita itu langsung ngacir ke dapur.

Sakura hanya pasrah, lagian juga kagak baik menolak rezeki.

.

.

Setelah acara salam - salaman selesai Ino dan Sakura langsung tepar di kamar Sakura. Rumah Sakura terlihat rame sanak saudara pada datang semua, mereka memakan gulai kepala sapi. Karna kagak betah baunya akhirnya Sakura masuk kamar bersama Ino.

Hari ini capek sekali, kegiatan berkeliling kampung begitu melelahkan belum lagi pertanyaan tentang masalah pasangan. Ya Allah, kepo banget sih emak - emak kampungnya. Semua pada nanyain 'kapan Sakura gandeng cowok? Kok malah gandeng Ino?' ah taulah ribet banget.

Jika begini ia rindu mz Nenma, cinta pertama, setelah itu oppa - oppa Koriya. coba aja tadi ada dia, pasti pergi bareng keliling kampung. Padahal orang tua Nenma sudah mengasih lampu hijau, cuma Nenmanya aja yang kurang peka. Ihhhh sebel. Masa sih dia kagak tau kalau sakura suka sama Nenma? Padahal seingatnya ia selalu perhatian sama si Nenma, waktu ulang tahunnya, Sakura rela buka celangan buat beli satu set baju koko bermerk. Tapi tetep aja tidak ada perubahan.

Terkadang Sakura merasa capek ingin sekali lepas dari Nenma tapi kalau Sakura mulai menjauh, Nenma selalu menghubunginya tengah malem curhat sampai jam dua pagi. Terakhir komunikasi dua bulan lalu sebelum hpnya eror. Nenma curhat tentang masalah cinta. Katanya dia lagi galau memikirkan cewek, dia mau nembak tapi takut merusak hubungan. Soalnya hubungan sama orang tuanya baik. Sakura merasa jika Nenma lagi memberi lampu hijau padanya. Coba pikir, Ia sama orang tua Nenma kan berhubungan baik, apalagi Nenma sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin si Nenma kagak enak merusak hubungan ini, ya ellah gak pa - pa. Bahkan orang tua pasti mendukung. Seandainya saja ia jadi sama Nenma pasti terlihat bahagia. Mana rajin ngaji lagi plus sering adzan di masjid, suaranya sangat merdu melebih oppa - oppa Koriya. Kyaaaaaaaaa.

"lu kenapa, Ra?" Ino mengeryit dahi bingung saat sahabatnya guling - guling di atas kasur sembari senyum - senyum sendiri. "pasti mikirin si Nenma,"

"kalau iya kenapa? "

"ya ampun Ra, kapan lu sadar sih dia itu kagak cinta sama lu. Gue bisa merasakanya. " jawab Ino percaya diri.

Sakura mencebik, "sok tau, " ujarnya sembari membangkitkan diri. Rambut pink pucatnya yang panjang sebahu nampak bergerak indah. Ino sampai terpukau.

"ih sayang rambut seindah ini harus disembunyikan," ujar Ino meraih rambut pink Sakura. Gadis itu langsung berpaling ke arah Ino.

"aku gak akan memperlihatkan selain pada suamiku, " sewot Sakura.

"iya bu Haji, " Ino memutar bola mata bosan.

Meski Sakura suka sama artis Koriya tapi dia tetap taat ibadah dan menjalankan kewajiban wanita muslim, menutupi aurat berbeda dengan dirinya. Ah, yang penting sudah sholat, puasa, zakat, berhijab dari hati nanti kalau sudah benar - benar tobat Ino akan berhijab. Tapi katanya itu kewajiban, ah taulah berhijab atau tidak nanti akan ia pertanggungjawabakan di hadapan Allah. Untuk saat ini nikmati dulu prosesnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaian bermaksud untuk mengganti pakaian dengan baju yang lebih ringan, tapi tetap tertutup.

Ino terus memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya dari pantulan cermin almari. Sungguh badan Sakura sangat propesional, buah dada yang pas, tubuh kagak kurus amat, kaki jenjangnya dan kulitnya juga bersih dan mulus. Padahal ia tau Sakura tak pernah merawat ke salon, tapi kenapa bagus ya? Apa gara - gara pakai syari, ah kayaknya kagak dah, mungkin emang bagus dari sononya sungguh beruntung pria yang mendapatkan Sakura. Dan sayangnya si bodoh Nenma menyia - nyiakam kesempatan emas.

Kasihan nasib Sakura, jatuh cinta sejak kelas satu smp pada kakak kelasnya tapi cowoknya kagak peka - peka. Nasibmu sungguh malang, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ra, lu mau kagak ikut gue kerja ke Jakarta. Ah bukan Jakarta, tapi Cikampek. Kebetulan pabrik gue lagi butuh karyawan."

Sakura terdiam sejenak sembari menatap Ino dari pantulan cermin.

"yang benar saja aku ke Jakarta -"

"Cikampek Sakura, " ralat Ino.

"ah taulah apa namanya, yang jelas dekat Jakarta. Mana mungkin aku diijinin, No. Tau sendiri emak sama bapak proktetif banget sama aku. Apalagi mz Sui."

"ya Allah Ra, percayalah sama gue lu kagak bakalan kenapa - kenapa. Contohnya gue, udah dua tahun lebih di sono kagak apa - apa. Masih perawan sampai sekarang yang penting kita ingat sama Allah. Masa lu mau di sini? Cari pengalaman hidup."

Sakura memakai celana trening dan kaos Lengan panjang bertulis 'we love Jember' lalu dia menyusul ke tempat Ino, rambutnya masih tergerai bebas.

"aku tau No, tapi aku takut. Tau sendiri aku masih disekitaran sini aja. Malah emak nyuruh nyari kerja di balai desa aja, pas aku cerita tentang kelakuan saudaranya."

"ya ampun Ra, kerja di balai desa itu gajinya kagak seberapa. Palingan cuma 300 rbu. Belum bensin, beli bedak, parhum. Uang 300 rbu buat apa? "

Sakura memukul Ino, "ih kamu aja yang kurang bersyukur, sedikit atau banyak syukurin aja. Jangan lihat besar kecilnya tapi lihat kenyamananya. "

Ino berdecak sebal, percuma berdebat dengan Sakura. Anak Emak memang beda.

"ya udalah terselah, lu. Tapi tawaran gue masih berlaku sampai hari jumat. "

"hari jumat emang kamu mau kemana? "

"ya balik lagi lah, kan gue hari seninnya sudah masuk."

Sakura mendesah, baru saja melepas kangen sama sahabat baiknya eh harus pergi secepat itu. Wajah Sakura berubah sedih.

"ih jangan sedih gitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan - jalan mumpung gue masih disini? " hibur Ino. Lagian dia sudah kangen pengen banget jalan - jalan ke kota Jember.

"jangan sekarang, besok aja gimana? "

Ino mengangguk tanda setuju, dan keduanya pun bertos ria.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, burung berkicau menyambut hari kedua setelah lebaran. Masih banyak orang - orang berseliweran naik motor menuju ke tempat saudara sekedar bersilahturahmi, saling maaf memaafkan.

Sakura sudah siap, hari ini sesuai janjinya gadis itu akan pergi jalan - jalan naik motor. Awalnya susah banget dapat izin, namun Ino meyakinkan mz Sui, karena dia yang akan menyetir. Tau sendiri Sakura tidak bisa, pernah sekali belajar naik motor malah nyungsep ke selokan. Sejak saat itu bapaknya tidak memberi izin begitupun Suigetsu.

"hati - hati ya kalian, inget jangan ngebut. Makanannya dihabisin." pesen emak. Sakura.

"iyo Mak, tenang wae lah. Lah opor ayam kampung dari ibu mz Nenma sudah dipanasin lagi kan? " sisa opor kemarin masih banyak dan Sakura mewanti - wanti tak ada yang boleh makan kecuali dirinya.

"wes toh Nduk, beres semua." balas Mebuki sembari menepuk pundak putri kesayanganya.

"yo wes tak berangkat yo mak,"

"ati - ati, "

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Dan motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat tujuan.

Udara pagi terasa begitu dingin padahal masih pukul 7. Tempat tinggal Sakura sendiri berada di daerah lereng gunung argopuro. Udaranya sangat asri. Jalananya juga beraspal. Cikampek saja kalah 😁

Motor melewati jalan berkelok, karena mereka akan berwisata ke daerah rembangan. Sekalian mau beli buah naga buat oleh - oleh Ino. Di Cikampek mahal, kalau langsung ke tempatnya pasti murah. Nanti pulangnya mampir dulu ke kota beli oleh - oleh Jember, suwar - suwir sama tape ketan, Jadi sekalian biar tidak bolak - balik ke kota karena besok Sakura mau ke tempat lek Tri sama Ino. Lusa Ino mau pergi ke rumah pamanya di Banyuwangi, mumpung ada Ino makanya Sakura minta anterin.

Hampir dua jam mereka menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Rembangan adalah suatu resort yang dikelola oleh PTPN 12. Di sana ada hotel dan kolam renang. Banyak sekali wisatawan setempat yang berkunjung, terutama yang punya pasangan. Nasib jadi jomblo hanya bisa memandang kemesraan mereka. Eh tapi dalam agama kan tidak ada yang namanya pacaran, dosa. Sakura bersyukur sampai saat ini belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran, nanti nunggu dilamar mz Nenma aja langsung taaruf 😂

Ino memakir motor, lalu keduanya pun mencari tempat yang nyaman buat sekedar duduk sembari memandang kota Jember dari atas gunung. Coba kalau malam pasti lebih indah.

Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara sangat terasa dingin.

Langkahnya terhenti tak kala Ino mencolek pinggangnya, Sakura mengarahkan atensinya pada Ino. Gadis blonde itu menunjuk arah penginapan dan belum sempat Sakura menolah dia langsung menarik tangan Sakura, sembunyi di taman bunga.

"asaga, Kamu kenapa si No? " ujar Sakura kesal.

Ino sedikit memiringkan arah kepalanya pada Sakura, ia kembali menunjuk ketempat penginapan. Dengan malas Sakura mengarahkan arah pandangnya. Dan...

Emerladnya terkejut saat mendapati dua sosok yang amat di kenalnya saling berangkulan mesra berjalan menuju sebuah taman.

Asaga itu kan Mz Nenma sama Mbak Hinata?

Seketika dunia Sakura seakan runtuh, pupus sudah harapaanya. Bener kata Ino ternyata cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

Malam ini Sakura tidak bisa tidur ia memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hatinya sesak, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika pria yang selama diam - diam disukainya ternyata sudah punya gebetan. Mana habis nginep lagi di hotel. Masa sih pria sealim mz Nenma mau melakukan perbuatan dosa.

"makanya jangan ketipu sama sampulnya, " perkaataan Ino tadi siang membuatnya terganggu. Seseorang yang terlihat santuy di luar ternyata...

Arghhhhh tapi jangan berpikir negatif dulu siapa tau si Nenma hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan mbak Hinata mereka berdua juga akrab, tapi melihat sikap mereka keyakinan Sakura semakin meningkat. Ya , jangan - jangan perempuan yang diceritakan mz Nenma adalah mbak Hinata? Astaga ia terlalu pede menganggap bahwa itu dirinya. Hiks sunggu kejam.

Lagian kenapa si Nenma kagak langsung pulang saja ke kampung, padahal dia sudah ada di Jember jangan - jangan dia bohong sama Ibu Kushina. Pantas saja waktu kemarin pergi salaman ke rumah mbak Hinata janda kaya itu tidak ada , cuma ada si Boruto sama embahnya. Jadi semakin yakin jika mereka berdua ada apa - apa. Oke baiklah jika si Nenma pacaran dengan gadis seusianya mungkin Sakura ikhlas tapi ini, astaga Janda yang umurnya beda 15 tahun. Benar kata orang 'janda semakin di depan'

Ya Allah aku belum siap hiks batin Sakura. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Cinta pertama memang sulit untuk dilupakan. Walaupun Nenma tinggal di Malang tapi sebulan sekali pria itu pulang dan kadang menjemput Sakura ke tempat kerja, sekedar pulang bareng. Sebulan sekali gadis itu diberi izin untuk pulang ke desa. Mau menghindar juga percuma, arghhhhh apa yang harus ia lakukan, pergi jauh?

Tunggu?

Ino kan menawari pekerjaan di Cikampek, mungkin ia akan bekerja di sana? Tapi.. Pasti keluarganya tak mengizinkan. Tidak kali ini ia harus membujuk keluarganya hanya ini jalan satu - satunya untuk move on.

Baiklah, lakukan!

TBC

Oh Iya cerita ini juga ada di akun wattpad saya monggo dikunjungi, gak usah di follow gak pa - pa, tidak saya privat kok 😊 nama akunya LiaKyoyaSata terima kasihhhh banyak hehheeh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke mendesah lelah, kepalanya ingin pecah. Sudah hampir enam bulan ia tinggal di Indonesia. Ayahnya benar - benar mengirimkannya ke sini. Ketika pertama kali datang, rasanya ingin segera balik ke Jepang. Bayangkan saja ia harus tinggal di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Masih satu kawasan dengan pabrik garment milik kakeknya dan kakeknya juga tinggal di situ bersama hewan peliharannya. Ada kambing, bebek, ayam, kucing, anjing. Astaga seperti kebun binatang aja. Heran kenapa kakeknya begitu betah tinggal di sini, malah ingin mati di sini.

Beliau tinggal di Indonesia tidak sendiri, ditemani oleh Obito dan Mukade. Hanya saja Obito tidak tinggal bersama kakek, dia tinggal bersama istrinya di Karawang, tepatnya di perumahan Galuh Ma* .Istri Obito orang Jakarta. Jadi yang tinggal di sini cuma kakek sama Mukade, ah sekarang bertambah satu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat bingung waktu pertama kali datang, bahasanya tidak mengerti sama sekali. Makanya terkadang ia minta di ajarin Mukade atau kakek maklumlah mereka berdua sudah lama jadinya mengerti bahasa Indonesia.

Pekerjaan Sasuke di sini membantu kakek mengurus pabrik, dia juga sesekali mengawasi kinerja semua karyawan pabriknya. Perlu diketahui pabrik ini lumayan besar, karyawanya lebih dari 1000 orang. Heran aja kenapa kakek memilih bisnis di sini padahal banyak bisnisnya yang lebih besar.

"kenyaman itu tak bisa dibeli Sasuke, suatu saat kau akan merasakanya." ucap kakeknya saat ia menanyakan 'kenapa memilih tinggal di sini dan menjalankan bisnis yang terbilang hanya seujung jari dari bisnis - bisnis keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

"lagi melamun, Sasuke -_San? _"

Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn' tanpa mengarahkan arah pandanganya pada sosok yang sangat ia hapal.

Mukade meletakkan es teh di meja untuk Sasuke, pria itu hanya melirik. Malam - malam minum es?

"kenapa tidak pergi jalan - jalan, kan ada mobil. "

"malas, " jawab Sasuke acuh.

Mukade hanya menggeleng kepala, Sasuke memang gitu, irit bicara. Tapi dia akui kinerja cucu Madara ini sangat bagus, tidak pernah mengeluh membantu pekerjaan pabrik. Ia tau Sasuke tidak betah disini karena suasananya beda dengan Tokyo. Mau bagaimana lagi Fugaku memang keras, lebih keras dari Madara. Meski begitu pria tampan ini tetap menunjukkan sifat datarnya.

Saat berkeliling pabrik para pekerja yang kebanyakan cewek tertuju pada sosok Sasuke. Maklumlah ketampanan Sasuke memang di atas rata - rata belum lagi dia tinggi siapa yang tidak melongo.

"betah di sini? "

"kalau tidak betah aku sudah kembali ke Tokyo. "

Tepat sekali dugaan Mukade, Sasuke berbohong.

"besok bagian produksi akan menambah karyawan baru, apa kau tidak ingin melihat mereka secara langsung?"

"ck, itu semua urusan personalia. Tidak ada kriteria khusus yang penting tahan banting. Itu sudah cukup. " jawab Sasuke enteng. Ketika Sasuke melihat kinerja para pegawainya mereka semua rajin - rajin bahkan ada yang mau mengangkat barang - barang yang menurutnya berat. Padahal gajinya sangat kecil hanya 22.000 rbu yen, itupun makan sendiri. Gila aja. Dia pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada kakeknya dan beliau menjawab semua itu urusan HRD. HRD menjawab gaji pekerja sudah standart UMR. Jadi, UMR di Indonesia kecil? Tapi paling tidak kasilah uang makan, lagian keuntungan pabrik Garmentnya meningkat. Dia sudah mengusulkan dan bagian HRD sedang mempertimbangkan.

Sasuke bangkit hendak menuju ke kamarnya.

"mainlah ke tempat Obito, sesekali."

"Hn, " jawab Sasuke seraya berlalu meinggalkan Mukade yang melihatnya dengan geleng - geleng kepala. Es teh buatannya terabaikan, biasanya Sasuke meminumnya walau terasa manis. Mungkin karena terpaksa. Kapan cucu boznya itu berubah? Paling tidak senyum sedikit, seumur - umur ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Fugaku memang keras mendidik anak - anaknya. Sudahlah tinggal menunggu waktu aja.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang seluas tiga tatami sangat berbeda jauh dengan kamar apartemnya. Kamar mandinya juga terpisah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus tetap menjalani semua ini. Meski sejak kecil tak pernah kekurangan masalah financial tapi tetap tak menjadikan dirinya menjadi anak manja, yang kalau minta sesuatu harus diturutin. Lagian juga ayahnya selalu membangga - bagakan Itachi makanya dia akan membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia baik - baik saja di sini. Meski jujur Sasuke memang tidak betah di Indonesia tapi disaat bersaamaan ia merasa lega, lega karena bisa terbebas dari masa lalunya dan enaknya saat bekerja tak diharuskan memakai pakaian formal, cukup dengan kaos dan celana jeans sudah cukup. Di sini cuacananya sangat panas.

Desahan nafas keluar begitu saja, pria itu membaringakan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Masih terlalu dini untuk pergi tidur. Saat di Jepang biasanya jam segini masih bergulat dengan dokumen dan setelahnya langsung lari ke bar, minum bersama sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto.

Semanjak tinggal di Indonesia ia jarang menghubungi si pirang terakhir bertemu ketika menginap di apartemenya. Dan tentu saja si pirang menghubungi lewat line dan kesemuanya diabaikan oleh Sasuke termasuk 'dia' wanita yang selama ini Sasuke cintai. Cih! Sasuke benar - benar muak tak kala mengingat kejadian itu. Untuk saat ini biarkan ia melupakanya, mencoba untuk bangkit dan membuka lembaran baru. Tinggal di Indonesia tidak buruk juga, orangnya ramah dan juga baik. Banyak makanan yang terasa asing baginya namun lumayan enak dan juga setiap beberapa jam sekali terdengar suara samar - samar seperti...entalah Sasuke tidak mengerti. Yang jelas ketika hari Jum, at para karyawanya khusus cowok memakai semacam topi putih. Ketika ditanya, mereka mau pergi sholat Jum'at. Sasuke bingung dia sampai menanyakan pada Obito karena sepupunya itu juga ikutan pergi dan ia baru tau kalau itu semacam bentuk ibadah menyembah Tuhan. Wow! Salut juga masih ingat akan Tuhan, berbeda dengan dirinya, pergi ke kuil aja tidak pernah.

Sasuke membolak - balikan tubuhnya, rasa kantuk belum juga menyerang. Akhirnya ia bangkit juga, bingung juga apa yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin dengan menonton tv bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Tapi percuma juga acara tv di Indonesia tidak dimengerti kecuali kalau nonton chanel luar. Sudahlah, lakukan daripada stres.

Pemuda dua puluh delapan tahun itu bangkit, berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dan disana ia disambut oleh kakeknya yang asik menonton televisi, dia tertawa sampai terpingkal - pingkal, jelaslah tertawa kakeknya paham bahasa Indonesia.

Sejenak Madara mengalihkan atensinya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnga. Cucunya langsung mengambil remot dan mengubah saluran berbahasa Inggris.

"makanya belajar, siapa tau nanti kau jatuh cinta dengan gadis sini. " Madara membuka percakapan.

Sasuke hanya diam, mata onixnya setia melihat ke arah benda persegi empat itu.

"gadis sini cantik - cantik loh, berbeda dengan di Tokyo, buktinya Obito menikah dengan wanita Indo sampai rela mangikuti agama istrinya bahkan pernikahan mereka baik - baik saja sampai saat ini." oceh Madara walaupun diacuhkan oleh cucunya. Tapi Madara tau jika Sasuke menyimak.

Sasuke masih terdiam, penjelasan kakeknya seperti menyindir dirinya yang sampai saat ini belum menikah. Lagian juga ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wanita sini, kalau tertarik dia pasti akan mencari wanita jalang hanya sekedar untuk mencicipi. Tapi Sasuke malas, dia bukan lelaki bejat yang selalu berhubungan dengan banyak wanita. Dia hanya mau melakukan sex dengan wanita yang dicintaiinya. Jujur saja selama ini, ia cuma berhubungan sex dengan pacarnya dan hanya satu. Sasuke kalau sudah merasa cocok ia tak ragu untuk mengajak kencan bahkan menikah. Lelaki ini termasuk tipe yang setia.

"gimana di sini, betah? " akhirnya Madara merubah topik pembicaraan siapa tahu digubris oleh cucunya.

"a, "

Madara menggeleng, kalau tidak 'Hn' ya 'a' heran saja ini anak turunan siapa? Seingatnya Uchiha tidak gini - gini amat.

"_Gelo, _"(gila) jawab Madara.

Sasuke langsung mengarahkan kepalanya pada kakeknya, keningnya mengeryit heran.

"kakek mengatakan apa? sepertinya bukan bahasa Indonesia." Sasuke kepo, soalnya kata yang diucapkan Madara asing.

"bukan apa - apa, makanya kamu belajar. Supaya tau, " Cuek Madara sembari mengambil cemilan 'Bala - Bala' "ah si Mukade pasti lupa beli '_cengek_'" Sasuke semakin bingung, "daripada bingung nih, makan Bala-Bala" tanpa bermaksud menjelaskan pada cucunya Madara mengambil bala - bala dan memberikan ke Sasuke dan tentu saja cucunya menolaknya.

Ih bodo teuing mah, syukurlah kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan kesukaanya. Batin Madara.

Sasuke berdecak, sudahlah terserah apa yang dikatakan kakeknya lagian juga mau ngatain, dia sudah kagak perduli. Tapi... penasaran juga. Besok tanyakan saja pada Mukade.

.

.

**Pukul 24.00 WIB, Stasiun Cikampek. **

Seorang gadis berponi tail sedang menunggu di depan pintu keluar stasiun. Sesekali dia melihat waktu di ponselnya. Mestinya kereta yang dari Jawa sudah sampai, tapi kenapa ini belum? Mungkin sedikit terlambat.

Beberapa kali Ino mengumpat pelan, karena ingin secepatnya pergi, amang - amang ojek mulai menggoda dirinya.

"nunggu Saha, neng? " goda tukang ojek.

Ino melirik tajam, "nunggu pacar mang," jawab Ino ketus.

"wiuh, galak pisan eoy. "

"ngapain pacar ditungguin Neng, mending yang pasti - pasti aja. Kan masih ada amang disini. " goda tukang ojek yang satunya, PD banget kayak yang cakep aja.

Ino berdecih, udah bapak - bapak masih juga godain anak gadis inget anak istri mang, batin Ino. Daripada kesel mending pindah aja, nunggu di depan toko counter aja. Di sana aman. Males denger godaan amang - amang tukang ojek.

Tapi saat hendak beranjak, terdengar suara klakson kereta api '**TRUTTTTTTTTTTT' **

Ino mengurungkan niatnya dan tukang ojek juga sudah mulai bersiap, menawarkan ojek pada penumpang.

Kereta berhenti, Ino masih menantikan sosok sahabatnya.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut Ino bekerja di Cikampek. Dia sampai nangis - nangis memohon pada ayahnya. Dua minggu yang lalu sebelum Ino balik ke Cikampek, Sakura menginap di rumahnya. Gadis itu menangis sesegukan karna melihat cowok yang dicintainya jalan sama janda, berkat kejadian itu akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut Ino. Tepat dugaanya si Nenma memang tidak punya perasaan apapun sama Sakura, hanya mengangap adik tidak lebih.

Ino menyuruh Sakura membuat lamaran, dan setelah masuk kerja ia menitipkan pada orang dalam supaya cepat dipanggil dan benar juga dapat seminggu akhirnya sahabatnya itu dipanggil dan besok langsung interview.

Sakura memohon sama ayahnya, sampai pakai acara mogok makan dan akhirnya diijinkan juga dengan catatan di antar Suigetsu.

Ino melambaikan tangan saat sahabatnya muncul dengan membawa tas ransel besar, kardus tiga biji. Dua dibawa Suigetsu satu dibawa Sakura. Ya ampyun, khas kampung sekali.

Sakura dan Suigetsu langsung menuju ke tempat Ino, tukang ojekpun langsung menyambar ke tempat Ino.

"ya Ellah neng, jadi ini pacarnya tak ada bedanya dengan mamang malah lebih keren si mamang. Hayuk ojek neng?" ujungnya menawarkan ojek.

Ino memutar bola mata jengah, sementara Suigetsu dan Sakura hanya nyimak.

"sabraha ke perumahan BIP? " akhirnya Ino butuh ojek juga buat Mas Sui. Sedangkan Sakura ikut dirinya naik motornya. Rencananya mau pesen grab buat Suigetsu tapi pasti grabnya kagak mau kalau jemput di stasiun, takut digebukin sama 'opang' (ojek pangkalan) soalnya ojek online dilarang mengambil penumpang dari stasiun. Kalau nganter mah gak apa.

"tiga puluh lima rebu."

"wiuh mahal amat," sewot Ino.

"ya ellah berapa neng?"

"ceban, " tawar Ino.

Tukang ojek berpikir sebentar. "haduh neng tambahin aja sepulu ribu, jadi 20. "

Ino tetep kekeh. Melihat akan hal itu Suigetsu langsung bertanya, sumpah dia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini. Lelah sekali menempuh perjalanan lebih dari enam belas jam. Mending pergi ke Malaysia aja.

"piro toh, No?! Wes lah wei wae. Aku sing bayar."

"tapi mas... "

Tanpa menunggu, Suigetsu langsung menuju ke amang ojek dan memberikan uang 50 ribu. Tukang ojek langsung sumeringah.

"nuhun mz, nah gitu dung. Tuh aa nya kagak pelit masak si nengnya pelit. " goda tukang ojek, Ino hanya berdecih. Iah enak bener dikasih lima puluh rbu. Mz Sui emang gitu kagak pelit.

Dan si tukang ojekpun pun langsung mengambil barang Suigetsu.

Sebelum naik, Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

"tak apa kan, aku takut. "

"tenang aja Ra, meski tukang ojek disini suka menggoda tapi baik kok. " jelas Ino. Tiga tahun tinggal di Cikampek Ino sudah hapal betul.

Ino mengambil motor, dia berjalan di depan sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Udara di Cikampek panas padahal tengah malam, Sakura sampai ingin mandi badanya lengket penuh keringat.

Disini meski tengah malam masih rame, ada aja sliweran motor lewat. Kalau di kampung sudah sepi kayak di kuburan. Jangankan tengah malem, pukul delapan aja sudah sepi. Emang beda ya di kampung sama di kota.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ino memlih mengontrak perumahan yang agak jauh dari tempat kerja. Sebulan lima ratus ribu, ia mengontrak bersama seorang teman, namun sebulan lalu temannya pindah kontrakan karena berantem. Cowok yang disukai temanya ternyata lebih suka ke Ino.

ketiganya masuk ke kontrakan yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada dua kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan dapur. Lumayanlah buat mereka berdua.

Suigetsu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, dan selanjutnya terdengar suara gejebur. Pasti sedang mandi. Gerahhhhh.

"gmna kau suka? "

Sakura menelisik, memperhatikan isi dalaman rumah ini. Hanya ada tv led 14 inci. Tempat tidur, almari, kulkas. Dibagian dapur ada _magic com_ dan kompor.

"hebat juga kamu, dua tahun kerja di sini sudah punya barang rumah tangga,"

"aihhhh ini milik yang punya kontrakan. Aku cuma bawa motor, karpet tidur, sama magic com."

Sakura mengangguk, sepertinya dia akan betah.

"oh iya tempat kerja kita deket kan dari sini? " tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino menghidupkan kipas angin, "masih sekita setengah jam dari sini, besok juga lu bakal tau sendiri, sudah makan?" tanya Ino sembari meyiapkan tempat untuk tidur Suigetsu. Kebetulan dia punya tiker dan bantal. Suigetsu kagak bakalan protes karena sudah biasa, malah pernah tidur di lantai tanpa alas. Tubuh orang kampung memang luar biasa tangguh. Anti masuk angin.

"males mau makan, besok aja lagian tidak baik makan malam. Tawarin aja mz Sui siapa tau dia mau. Di kereta dia udah makan tiga kali." sungut Sakura.

Ino tertawa, "ya namanya juga lapar, mas Sui kan porsinya tukang bangunan. "

"malu - maluin, kayak orang kampung aja. "

"lah kan memang orang kampung hahahah, " tak ayal Ino tertawa ngakak sedangkan Sakura masih merengut kesal. Mengabaikan Ino, gadis itu bangkit menuju kamar mandi menggedor - gedor pintunya.

"mz Sui, cepetan Saku kebelet pipis,"

"sebentar toh nduk," balas Sui dari dalam. Sakura terpaksa balik ke kamar dengan wajah cemberut. Melihat akan hal itu Ino malas untuk bertanya.

"sudahlah ganti baju aja tak perlu mandi, nanti kena rematik. Lu masih muda, belum nikah. Eh jangankan nikah pacaran aja kagak pernah." ledek Ino.

Sakura terdiam, dia malas menanggapi karna omongan Ino adalah benar adanya.

"lu sudah sholat belum? " akhirnya Ino mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"sudah tadi di kereta..."Sakura terdiam sejenak, dahinya mengerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "No, aku gugup. Besok gimana ya? Apa perkerjaanya berat? Terus orang - orangnya gimana? Apa galak - galak? " Sakura merasa gugup soalnya ini baru pertama kali kerja di pabrik, jauh lagi.

"tenang saja, Ra. Dijamin lu pasti betah apalagi... Kyaaaaaaa! " tiba - tiba Ino histeris, tubuhnya guling - guling di kasur. Sakura cengo, sumpah adegan Ino mirip dirinya waktu suka sama si Nenma atau melihat oppa - oppa ganteng Korea.

"cah gemblung. " (gila)

Ino tak perduli dengan ejekan Sakura ia malah semakin guling - guling. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Ino Nyaopo, Ra?" Tanta Sui yang tiba - tiba muncul di ambang pintu kamar. Pria itu sudah keliatan segar.

Sakura memutar bola mata malas, "emboh lagi kumat, obatnya habis. " Sahut Sakura acuh, tak ayal Ino memukul lengan Sakura gemas, membuatnya sedikit mengaduh. keduanya saling ledek melihat akan hal itu Suigetsu langsung bertindak.

"sudah, Ra. cepat sana ke kamar mandi tadi gedor - gedor pintu." ujar Suigetsu mengingatkan.

Sakura langsung bangkit dia meninggalkan Ino yang masih mengoceh tak terima. "Ino, sudah. Berisik, sudah malam." peringat Suigetsu. Ino langsung diam. "ngomong - ngomong kamu sudah lapor pak RT belum, kalau aku menginap disini selama tiga hari? Takut di gebrek." meski ini adalah kota tapi tetep ingat etika.

"sudah mz, tenang saja. Di sini suasanya mirip kampung. Yang penting kita sudah ngasih tau. " jelas Ino.

Suiget mengangguk. "baguslah," ucap Suigetsu sembari berlalu menuju kamar sebelah. Rebahan, capek sekali.

Ino bangkit, menyusul Sui hendak mananyakan mau makan apa tidak? Kalau mau makan dia akan bikin Indomie. Tapi Sui kagak mau, dia memilih untuk tidur. Soalnya sudah lewat tengah malam.

Tak berapa lama Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis manis itu keliatan segar. Kerudungnya sudah terlepas. Sumpah, Sakura sangat cantik. Rambut indahnya kini sudah mulai panjang dari terakhir Ino lihat.

"mana mas Sui? " tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab, Ino menunjuk kamar sebelah dengan isyarat mata. Sakura jadi tau bahwa mz nya sudah tepar. Maklumlah capek.

"sebaiknya istrihat besok interview, lu sudah siapkan semuanya kan? Inget pakai baju hitam putih, kerudung pakai yang persegi warna putih jangan pakai gamis memang mau pengajian." ceros Ino.

Sakura jadi sebal."iya kamu tenang saja, sudah aku gosok sampai licin pakai arang." jawab Sakura sembari berlalu menuju kamar, dia juga butuh istirahat, Ino pun mengikuti.

Sakura langsung rebahan, berusaha memejamkan mata namun tidak bisa. Rasa was - was mulai menghantui. Dia bener - benar besok? apa yang harus ia lakukan? Baru kali dirinya diterima kerja ada fase interview, kalau di toko langsung kerja aja. Duh, mudah - mudah an besok tidak gugup. Ya Allah tolong lancarkan.

"sudah tidur aja, tak perlu lu pikirkan. Hadapin aja. Percayalah pasti baik - baik saja." Ino berusaha meyakinkan Sakura dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala samar.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Sakura masih tetap terjaga,sedangkan Ino sudah tepar. Hawanya masih terasa panas, meski kipas angin sudah muter ke sana - kemari. Mungkin tubuh Sakura belum terbiasa.

Daripda tidak bisa tidur mending sholat, Sakura bergegas bangkit, menuju kamar mandi untuk berwudlu. Sebenarnya kagak boleh berwudlu di kamar mandi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada tempat air lagi. Sudahlah yang penting jangan melihat ke arah wc.

Setelah selesai, gadis cantik itu membuka tas ranselnya. Mencari mukena. Dia bawa baju ganti tidak banyak. Mungkin akan pinjam ke Ino atau kalau sudah gajian beli beberapa stel aja.

Ampar sajadah dan mulai sholat dua rakaat supaya semua lancar. Sakura sudah biasa bangun tengah malam dan sholat tahajut atau hajat. Itung - itung menambah amal ibadah.

Setelah sholat tak lupa berzikir sampai mata terasa mengantuk Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura jatuh tertidur dengan masih mengenakan Mukena.

Kringggggggggggg! Suara berisik alarm Ino membangunkan Sakura. Gadis itu sebenarnya masih terasa ngantuk berat. Tapi mengingat belum sholat subuh akhirnya ia bangun juga.

Matanya masih setengah watt, dengan malas dia meraih hp Ino dan mematikan alarmnya. Emerladnya terbeliak ketika melihat waktu.

"astaga sudah jam setengah enam? " bergegas dia melepaskan mukena, ngacir ke kamar mandi ngambil air wudhu.

Namun dia nampak terkejut saat mengintip dari balik korden ternyata suasana di luar masih remang - remang. Matahari belum muncul. Jika di kampung jam lima sudah terang benderang, nah ini?

Ah, daripada memikirkan sebaiknya lekas sholat subuh mumpung masih ada waktu.

Setelah selesai, dia membangunkan Ino namun gadis itu enggan untuk bangun.

"hemm.. Lima menit lagi, " ujarnya sembari menutup mata, malah semakin erat memeluk guling. Sakura berdecak kemudian bangkit menuju kamar sebelah bermaksud membangunkan mz nya. Dan sama aja ternyata. Malah dengkurannya semakin keras.

Kalau di rumah pasti disiram sama bapak. Mungkin faktor capek. Biasanya Mz nya itu sebelum subuh sudah bangun dan ikut sholat berjamaah di masjid bersama bapak.

Ah, daripada ngurus dua mahluk yang tidurnya kayak orang mati lebih baik bersih - bersih, bikin sarapan, mandi dan mempersiapkan keperluannya.

Sakura membuka jendela, pintu, nyapu, bikin sarapan. Kebetulan ada sisa nasi, dia mau bikin nasi goreng dan sayangnya tidak ada bawang putih. Jadinya bikin indomie aja. Nasi tinggal di angetin di magic com.

Deringan ponsel lagu Jae Wan mengusik kegiatan Sakura, gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi. Ternyata mbak Karin. Ponsel Sakura baru beli dua minggu lalu dibeliin Suigetsu mereknya samsung j pro 😆 mau dibeliin 'oppo' dia kagak mau soalnya kameranya jahat sekali.

"assalamualaikum, ya mbak? "

"waalaikumsalam! Kamu ini kemana aja? Dari tadi malem hp tidak aktive punya Mz kamu juga. Ibu sama bapak khawatir semaleman tidak bisa tidur. " cerocos Karin.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa tidak menghidupkan ponselnya. Langsung di cas saat tiba di kontrakan Ino, begitupun hpnya mz Sui. Di kereta ia tidak sempat mengisi daya bateranya.

"ah maaf mbak, baterainya habis. Punya Mz Sui juga sama. " jelas Sakura.

"nduk, kamu sudah sampai?" kali ini suara emak yang terdengar. Mbak Karin pasti memakai speaker.

"alhamdulilah mak, jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah yang penting kalian selamat. Jaga diri yak, inget pesen emak jangan pecicilan di daerah orang. Tetep sholat, jaga kesehatan, kalau kamu gak kuat pulang saja Nduk. "

Nasehat emak begitu membuat hati Sakura terharu, air matanya mulai menumpuk di pojok. Jadi kangen, padahal baru kemarin meninggalkan kampung halaman.

"iya mak, pasti. Yang penting doakan Saku ya, salam sama bapak."

Mereka berdua mengobrol agak lama dan saat Karin mengambil alih dia menanyakan suaminya. Sakura bilang, kalau Sui masih tidur. Mau dibangunkan kasihan. Ya udahlah nanti saja Karin menghubungi lagi.

Selama hampir lima belas menit, akhirnya selesai kembali bersiap, namun saat membalikkan badan dia terkejut ketika mendapati Ino berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan rambut acak - acak an matanya terlihat mengatuk.

"emak?" tanyanya malas. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu sudah segar.

"lu sudah rapi, Ra?" Ino menatap Sakura yang sudah rapi.

"sudah dari tadi, makanya jangan molor. Sampai tidak sholat subuh. Sama aja kayak yang di sana, " tunjuk Sakura pada sosok Suigetsu yamg masih ngorok.

Ino berdecak, "gue capek Ra, mantengein lu di stasiun." selorohnya sembari masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju.

Sakura menggeleng, ada saja alasan. Bilang aja malas padahal sudah dibangunkan. Kalau niat tidak akan teledor.

Setelah rapi Ino keluar dari dalam kamar, gadis itu memakai seragam kerja warna biru dan celana jeans, rambut panjanganya ia kuncir kuda. Wajahnya sedikit make up. Sakura tidak kaget, karena Ino memang pinter berdandan.

" mau kemana? " Sakura bertanya saat Ino hendak keluar.

Sejenak Ino menoleh, "mau beli nasi uduk, buat sarapan. Lu ikut? "

Sakura mengeleng, "aku sudah masak Nasi dan Indomie No,"

"bosan makan itu aja, lu mau ikut kagak?" sekali lagi Ino mengajak Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, ngapain ikut? malu. Batinyna. Mendapat respon dari sahabatnya Ino pun ngeloyor pergi.

Daripada diam Sakura menyetel tv, menonton mamah Dedeh. Lumayam untuk menghilangkan ketegangan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh. Masih ada waktu satu jam lebih sebelum masuk kerja.

"Sudah bangun, Ra? " akhirnya sosok Suigetsu bangun. "kemana Ino? " tambahnya sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"beli nasi uduk? " jawab Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah Suigetsu.

Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya suara gemericik air.

Sementara itu Ino beli nasi di tempat langgananya, di rumah Bu Nung. Hanya beda beberapa rumah.

"tumben beli tiga mbak, ada tamu? " tanya bu Nung kepo, biasalah emak - amak kompleks memang gitu.

"iya Buk, dari jawa. "

"Saudara? "

"iya. " jawab Ino singkat.

Bu Nung hanya mengangguk, "kirain... "

"pacar, camer?" serobot Ino langsung to the point. Bu Nung hanya nyengir kuda. Kebiasaan mencari bahan khibah. Makanya Ino malas bawa cowoknya ke sini, pasti dijadikan gosip sama emak - emak komplek yang lain. Dasar kagak ada kerjaan.

"pakai sambel, semuanya? "

"iya buk, "

Bu Nung menadahin, dan setelah semua selesai Ino pun pergi.

Brakkk!

Suigetsu dan Sakura terkejut saat Ino membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

"kamu kenapa, No?" tanya Suigetsu yang kini sudah asik menonton acara mamah dedeh, pria itu sudah keliatan segar.

"biasalah, emak - emak komplek selalu kepo, "jawab Ino sembari mengambil piring di dapur dan meletakkan di lantai, menata nasi uduk. "makanya Ra, kalau lu punya cowok jangan dibawa ke sini, pasti jadi bahan hibah."

Sakura menatap Ino jengah. _Ngomong apaan sih?_

"tuh Ra, dengerin jangan sampai kamu pacaran, apalagi sama cowok sini." Suigetsu kagak nyambung.

"lah kenapa malah ke aku? Mas tau sendiri selama dua puluh tahun hidup memang pernah liat aku pacaran? " sewot Sakura, kanapa malah ke dia.

"kata mbak Karin kamu suka sama..."

"anak pak Minato mz, " sambung Ino, tak ayal gadis blonde itu mendapat delikan tajam dari Sakura. Dan Ino pun terkekeh.

"hah benaran kamu suka sama si Nenma? Kata mbak mu suka sama cowok Koriya." astaga Suigetsu polos banget.

"wkwkwwkw, " Ino tertawa ngkak, "iya mz, cowok Koriya anaknya Bu Kushina. Jawa rasa Koriya. " tambah Ino yang masih tertawa.

"sudah cepat sarapan, lihat tuh jam? " Sakura memperingatkan Ino, dan gadis itu terkejut karena sudah pukul tujuh lewat. Harus buru - buru, takut macet.

Mereka pun buru - buru sarapan, setelahnya langsung berangkat tak lupa berpamitan dengan Suigetsu, pria itu mendoakan adik kesayangannya supaya interviewnya lancar.

Jalanan Cikampek memang sangat ramai di jam - jam seperti ini. Semua di dominasi oleh para pekerja pabrik dan anak - anak sekolah.

Tempat kerja Ino ada di pinggir jalan arah ke Kopo sedikit masuk ke jalan kecil.

Perjalanan diperlukan sekitar tiga puluh menit dan ketika sudah sampai, di sana sudah banyak karyawan yang berdatangan. Sakura sedikit takut. Keringat dingin mulai merembes.

Ino memakirkan motornya.

"No, aku takut. " Sakura memegang lengan Ino.

"sudah, lu tenang aja. Baca Bismillah. " ucapnya dengan menepuk bahu Sakura, "ayo gue anter ke aula, di situ bukan lu aja kok, ada temennya. "

Setelah semua beres Ino mengajak Sakura ke aula. Di sepanjang jalan, Ino selalu di sapa oleh embak - embak yang dandanya menor. Sakura jadi takut, mereka terlihat galak. Nyalinya semakin ciut.

Benar juga apa yang diucapkan Ino, di aula itu bukan hanya Sakura tapi banyak calon pekerja baru, sedikit lega juga.

"nah, lu tunggu di sini. " perintah Ino.

"kamu mau kemana? "

"ya kerjalah, sebentar lagi masuk gue harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu dulu." jelas Ino, sebenarnya dia kasihan juga sama Sakura. Maklumlah sahabatnya itu baru pertama kali kerja di pabrik, mana orang asing lagi."lu harus tenang ya, kalau digalakin bilang ya ke gue. " sebelum pergi Ino memberi semangat pada Sakura dan mendoakan semoga lancar.

Sakura duduk di kursi plastik yang sudah disediakan. Dia terlihat gugup, jantungnya tak henti - hentinya berdetak cepat. Mata emeraldnya memperhatikan sekitar, sudah banyak yang ngumpul hanya saja mereka sudah terlihat akrab. Mau bertanya tapi kagak tau yang mereka ucapkan soalnya pakai bahasa sunda. Jadinya Sakura hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan ke arah lain.

Pabrik ini terlihat lumayan luas. Ada 3 gedung dan semuanya besar - besar. Termasuk aula ini. Di depan aula ada lapangan bolanya dan di pojokan sana masih ada sebuah bangunan sederhana yang mirip dengan rumah. Tidak takut apa tinggal di situ?

"hei, boleh duduk di sini? " Sakura sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menyapa dirinya. Gadis itu mendoangkan kepala bermaksud melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapa dirinya. Sosok gadis bercepol tersenyum padanya.

"oh, boleh mbak. Silahkan. " Sakura mempersilahkan dengan sopan, nah berilah contoh yang baik.

"makasih, " dan gadis itupun pun duduk, "asli sini, teh? " Kening Sakura mengekerut, 'Teh? ' gadis bercepol jadi tau, jika gadis ini bukan dari daerah sini. "dari jawa? "

Sakura langsung mengangguk, "iya mbak, mbaknya sendiri? "

"lah aku juga dari jawa, jawane endhi? " kali ini gadis bercepol terlihat begitu antusias dan jawanya sepertinya agak medhok.

"jawa timur, mbak e? "

"oh, saya jawa tengah, dari Tegal."

Oh pantes jawanya medhok banget, tapi kok beda sama jawa Soloan. Cara bicaranya sedikit di tekan - tekan.

"Tenten, kamu? " dia mengulurkan tangan dan Sakura pun menerima dengan menampilkan senyum.

"Sakura, "

Keduanya pun tersenyum dan mengobrol. Sakura bersyukur ada teman dan si Tenten juga baru pertama kali datang ke sini. Awalnya dia mau bantu bu dhe nya jagain warteg, namun pas ada lowongan di PT S****** Indonesia mencoba melamar dan akhirnya keterima tanpa membayar. Bersyukurlah Sakura dan Tenten tidak bayar sama preman di sana. Nyari kerja saja susah masa masih suruh bayar, ya Allah kejam banget.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, para pekerja pabrik sudah masuk. Sementara calon pekerja baru masih menunggu. Dan tak lama muncul sosok dua orang lelaki dan perempuan, pakaian mereka terlihat rapi walaupun tanpa dasi. Ada sebuah tanda pengenal yang menggantung di leher. Semua langsung terdiam.

"selamat pagi semuanya,"

"pagiiiii" jawab mereka serentak.

Pria itu tersenyum, para gadis mulai curi - curi pandang pada sosok pria yang sedang terduduk di depan. Maklumlah ganteng, apalagi masih muda sekitar 25 tahun ke atas.

"bapak itu ganteng, hihihi" bisik gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura. Bukan Tenten, si Gadis bercepol itu duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"perkenalkan saya Shimura Sai, bagian HRD. Selamat datang di pabrik kami, untuk menyingkat waktu kami sudah membaca surat lamaran kalian dan sudah merundingkan kalau kalian langsung bekerja hari ini. Karena permintaan konsumen meningkat. Yang dipanggil namanya harap ikut Ibu Suriyah."

Sai mulai memanggil satu persatu, Sakura berharap bisa bersama Tenten dan sayangnya wanita bercepol itu ikut pak Sai bersama 20 pekerja yang lain, sementara 30 sisanya ikut Ibu Suriayah.

Sakura dan lima orang lainnya mendapat tugas sebagai helper di masing - masing line. Sedangkan sisanya bagian sawing dan QC. Sakura bertugas di Line 27.

Sebelum mulai bekerja, semua pekerja yang baru disuruh menaruh tasnya di tempat loker. Taruh sembarang aja soalnya belum punya loker sendiri.

Leader masing - masing line memberi arahan termasuk pada Sakura. Nama Leader Sakura _Teh_ Mina. Sekarang dia baru tau kalau 'teh' tuh artinya teteh atau mbak dalam bahasa jawa.

Sakura memperkenalkan diri pada Helper yang sudah senior, baik juga orangnya. Namanya Teh Tayuya. Dia memberitahu cara kerja helper, dan semua ukuran benang, jarum harus dihapal. Kalau dibentak jangan diperdulikan.

Hari pertama kerja, Sakura masih beradaptasi, dia sampai bolak - balik menanyakan barang yang tidak mengerti pada Tayuya.

"huh, gini ini kalau dikasih anak yang tidak pengalaman. Kerjaanya lelet. Sok Neng, buruan kadiekkan!" ucap salah satu teteh yang sedang memeriksa hasil jahitanya. Bisa dilihat kalau teteh itu operator sawing. Sakura cengo dia tidak tau artinya.

"lu budhek ya!" bentak leader yang tiba - tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura sampai terkejut. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok itu yang ternyata teh Mina. Astaga ternyata orang galak.

"maaf teh, saya tidak ngerti bahasa sunda. " tak ayal operator sawing terkikik seperti meledek.

"lu kesini! Buang nih benang. " perintahnya, Sakura buru ke tempat si teteh yang ternyata bernama Kokom. Belum apa - apa sudah dibentak. Hampir saja ia down, tapi untungnya ia harus kuat.

Semangat Sakura!

.

.

TBC 😁


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke sudah rapi dengan penampilanya, pria tampan itu memakai hem lengan pendek berwarna biru dipadu dengan celana jeans berwana navy. Dia terlihat tampan meski tanpa pakaian formalnya.

Hari ini ia dan beberapa staf kantor hendak berkeliling melihat produksi minus Obito karena dia sedang bertemu clien dari China.

Sekarang, semua urusan pabrik Sasuke yang handle. Semenjak dia yang pegang kendali semua urusan produksi semakin teratur berbeda sebelum dia pegang, acak adul. Bahan kagak ada dan masih banyak masalah yang lain. Tak heran kakeknya memuji tak masalah karena ini masih seujung jari kukuknya jika dibandingkan dengan perusahaan yang di Tokyo.

Pria itu bersiap untuk berangkat ke pabrik dengan berjalan kaki, biasanya selalu pakai mobil. Lagian juga deket kok, kagak nyampek satu kilo meter. Itung - itung olah raga. Selama di Indonesia Sasuke malas olah raga di tempat umum palingan dia lari pagi keliling lapangan satu kali aja, kalau lima kali kagak kuat apalagi di Indonesia cuacanya puanas sampai dia sering minum air es. Memang sih tak ada bedanya waktu musim panas di Jepang, malah lebih panas di Jepang hanya saja di Jepang cuma 4 bulan berbeda dengan Indonesia.

Sasuke tiba di ruangnya, dia disambut oleh Shimura Sai. Semua staf khususnya cewek pada bersemu saat pria itu masuk, gilaaaa ganteng pisan apalagi setelah mengetahui masih singel. Siap - siap yang janda pasang badan duluan siapa tau Sasuke tertarik janda Indonesia. Janda selalu di depan.

"_ohayo_ Mr," sapa Sai pada Sasuke saat pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"jangan pakai bahasa Jepang, bahasa Indonesia aja," ucap Sasuke dalam bahasa Indonesia yang sedikit mulai agak lancar. Dia termsuk cepat juga mempelajari bahasa asing. Bagi Sasuke itu mudah, bahasa China, Korea, Inggris juga bisa.

"hahaha, sepertinya sudah siap mencari calon wanita Indonesia. " goda Sai. Sasuke langsung melirik tajam, bertanda tidak suka. Sai langsung kicep. "ah, laporan yang anda minta sudah saya siapkan di meja," akhirnya Sai mengalihakn pembicaraan.

"a... akan kuperiksa nanti." Sasuke sejenak mengalihkan pandangan ke meja kerjanya di sana sudah ada beberapa berkas. Mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu ia berjalan menuju mejanya, mengambil satu berkas, memeriksanya sebentar, pinggulnya ia sandarankan di sisi meja. Sumpah terlihat keren sekali, Sai sampai menelan ludah. Pantas saja cewek - cewek pada heboh, lah gantengnya kebangetan. Berdoa saja mudah - mudahan pacarnya tidak terpesona sosok Uchiha ini. Dia tidak kalah ganteng kok hanya beda 70 : 30 persen, 30 nya ke dia. Gak pa - pa kebagian sedikit yang penting keceriptan kegantengan Sasuke.

"terus, bagaimana calon pekerja baru kita? " Sasuke meletakkan berkasnya kembali, kedua lengan ia lipat, mata onixnya begitu tajam menatap Sai.

"mereka sudah bekerja, apa anda mau melihatnya." tawar Sai, siapa tau Sasuke kepo sama gadis - gadis yang baru masuk. Kebetulan kali ini yang diterima pabrik diutamakan yang masih muda, janda minggir dulu.

"tidak perlu, yang penting mereka rajin. Aku hanya ingin melihat - lihat saja, " Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "bisakah kau mengatar ku? "

"oh tentu saja Mr, dengan senang hati." jawab Sai dengan tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya mengeleng.

Tanpa basa - basi ia pun keluar ruangan, berkeliling ke produksi sekalian mengecek bahan.

Saat melewati para staf kantor, tanpa di komando pandangan kaum hawa baik itu yang muda, tua, janda, perawan eh ada bapak - bapak juga langsung tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang berjalan lurus ke depan. Sayang sekali Sasuke tak melihat ke arah mereka padahal sudah pasang senyum, pasang bedak, lipstik,maskara, kecuali bapak - bapak itu, mereka hanya merapikan baju Hem nya siapa tau Sasuke mau dijadikan menantu.

Sai tertawa mengejek pada mahluk - mahluk caper itu. Dan mereka pun membalas Sai dengan memonyongkan bibir, misuh dalam diam.

_Hahahah rasakan!_

Keduanya pun berkeliling pabrik ditemani dengan seorang bapak - bapak bagian kepala produksi. Beliau yang menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

Sai deg - deg an ketika boznya masuk bagian finishing, soalnya pacarnya kerja dibagian itu.

Dan benar saja ketika Sasuke masuk semua mata langsung tertuju pada pria tampan itu tak ada bedanya dengan staf di kantor, tapi ini lebih parah. Ada yang sampai memukul temanya saking gemesnya liat kegantengan Sasuke bahkan ada yang diam - diam merekam. Lumayan untuk di masukkan ke dalam grup sebagai bahan halu.

Terlihat Ino Yamanaka, dia sampai membenahi penampilanya. Sai memperingatkan lewat tatapan mata dan Ino malah mengepalkam tanganya. Kurang ajar, awas aja kalau minta belanja.

Kepala produksi memanggil seorang Leader yang sudah emak - emak.

"ada apa pak? " tanyanya genit, tak lupa curi - curi pandang dengan Sasuke. Inget suami Buk.

"bagaimana semua tak ada masalah dengan out putnya?"

"oh tenang saja pak, semua lancar. Tinggal nunggu bagian sawing saja. " kecuali hati ini yang tidak baik, tambahnya dalam hati. _Ya Allah kasep pisan ni boz, suami mah lewat._

"oke, nanti kalau ada kendala langsung laporan," Leader itu mengangguk mantap, namun matanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang asik memeriksa label.

Kepala produksi menggeleng heran, selalu saja terpusat pada Sasuke. Maklumlah dia sudah uzur, belum tau aja waktu dirinya masih muda tak kalah ganteng dengan Sasuke. Ya, 11 12 lah kalau dilihat dari ujung sedotan.

Sasuke berbicara sebentar dengan kepala produksi sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke bagian sawing.

Setelah pergi, tak ayal semua pekerja yang kebanyakan wanita langsung mengerubuti Leader mereka. Bertanya bagaimana wangi kemashuran pria tampan dari dekat.

"wanginya buat gue aja, kalian kerja sono. Hush! Hush! " usir Leader yang bernama si Ihat.

"yah teh Ihat pelit banget, sih Huhhhhhh! " teriak mereka barengan. Dan semuanya kembali ke barisan masing - masing.

Sementara itu Sasuke tiba di bagian sawing. Bagian ini termasuk yang paling utama, karena benar - benar dikejar target. Disinilah tempat nerakanya pekerja germent. Teman bisa jadi musuh. Suara mesin jahit terdengar berisik.

Kepala produksi menghampiri salah satu leader yang tadi membentak Sakura. Dia terlihat senyam - senyum waktu melihat Sasuke. Pasang muka imut padahal amit - amit.

Kepala produksi meminta laporan output, Si leader menyerahkannya pada kepala produksi, lalu menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Si Ganteng menyimak, semuanya seperti terpana pada pria tampan ini. Apalagi para operator sawing, curi - curi pandang. Awas ketusuk jarum.

setelah selesai dia mengambil laporan dari kepala produksi dan menyerahkan pada si Sai untuk meninjaunya kembali.

Tak hanya itu Sasuke memeriksa bahan yang akan dibuat celana jeans. Dia mengambil contoh kain yang sedang di jahit. Tak ayal pekerja yang sedang beruntung itu langsung deg - deg an. Kyaaaaaa mimpi apa semalam, line Gue didatangi boz tampan. Ya Allah, Ya rusullah, subhanallah. Semua pujian langsung keluar.

"bahannya ada yang lebih tebal? " Sasuke bertanya pada Leader dengan bahasa Indonesia yang lumayan.

"oh ada Mr, berhubung ini akan dikirim untuk musim panas bahanya jadi sedikit tipis." jelasnya. Sasuke mengangguk - angguk.

"Sai, dimana pekerja yang baru? " Sasuke bertanya pada Sai, soalnya menurut laporan pekerja yang ditambah hanya bagian Sawing, Helper, iron, cutting dan gudang.

Sai bertanya pada Leader, dan dia menunjuk siapa saja yang baru keterima.

Tiga di bagian helper dan sisanya di sawing.

Onix Sasuke tertuju pada pekerja baru, dan...

Brukkkk!

Seorang gadis terjatuh akibat berlari - lari memenuhi panggilan teteh - teteh sawing. Suruh inilah - suruh itu ya namanya juga helper.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri. Semua melongo melihat adegan dramatis itu. Ada yang mengumpat, ada yang mengingikan di posisi si gadis itu.

"hati-hati neng, ujar bapak kepala produksi. " Sakura hanya mengangguk dia tak berani mendongakkan kepala.

"kamu tak apa - apa? " tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir, kasihan juga. Lagi - lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk dan langsung ngacir setelah mendapat deheman dari Leadernya.

Sai terkejut tak kala mengetahui siapa sosok yang terjatuh itu. Ini kan temanya si Ino. Berkat bantuanya gadis itu keterima di sini.

Sasuke mengeryit heran dengan sikap gadis itu, biasanya para gadis memanfatakan keberuntunganya untuk sekedar curi pandang, istilah modus. tapi dia malah lari. , lagian apa urusanya. Baik wanita Jepang atau Indonesia sama saja kalau melihat dirinya, seolah - olah Sasuke adalah santapan lezat. Tapi sedikit berbeda, jika wanita Jepang langsung terang - terangan kalau di sini beda. Paling cuma membantin dan berhalu.

Setelah selesai acara berkeliling Sasuke kembali ke ruangnya dia mengecek laporan keluar masuk barang.

Drrttttttt

Getaran ponselnya sejenak mengalihkan pada lembaran laporan, beralih mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya. Ternyata Obito.

"Hn, "

"Sasuke kau datang ke sini, Invistor dari China ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku kirim lokasinya lewat line"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Obito langsung memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Sasuke berdecak.

Setelah menerima alamat yang dikirim Obito, Sasuke menghubungi Sai untuk menemaninya karena dia belum tau daerah Karawang.

Sai langsung cap cus mengambil mobil avanza, mobil sejuta umat. Sebelum pergi pria itu menghibungi kekasihnya.

**hai barbie, gue mau ke Karawang, nemenin boz. Minta oleh - oleh apa?**

Belum dibalas, Ino lagi sibuk bekerja mungkin entar siang pas Istirahat.

"ayo berangkat, " perintah Sasuke, "_mendukosai! " _gerutunya.

Sai hanya nyengir sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil, "sabar Mr."

Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya pada Si Sai dengan wajah bertanya - tanya. Mungkin heran saja kenapa Sai tau apa yang diucapkanya.

"saya tau artinya Mr, kalau cuma, _ohayo,_ _konochiwa, arigatou, ikeh - ikeh kimochi, hentai. _Saya kan penggemar anime," seloroh si Sai. Dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Kemudian dia bicara bahasa Jepang yang Sai tidak mengerti. "_aing liuer, Entek ngerti si Jepun ngemeng naon,_ " (aku bingung, tidak paham si Jepang ngomong apa) si Sai membalas Sasuke dengan omongan sunda. Pria tampan itu hanya menatap Sai datar. Bodo amatlah Sai kagak perduli lagian juga salah si boz juga bicara Jepang yang tidak dimengerti siapa tau boznya ini mengolok dirinya.

Sasuke malas membalasnya yang penting sekarang dia harus segera menyelesaikan meeting ini. Obito memang payah, masa tidak bisa membujuk invistor dari China. Bener - benar merepotkan.

Sasuke memang cerdas, dia selalu berhasil membujuk investor untuk menanam modal di perusahaanya. Bahkan kecakapannya memimpin patut diacungi jempol. Tak heran dia menjadi tombak di perusahaan Uchiha. Bahkan sampai punya bank sendiri. Namun sayang di mata ayahnya selalu di pandang sebelah mata, hanya melakukan kesalahan sekali saja langsung dioper ke sini. Mungkin ada untungnya juga bisa lepas dari mantan dan tekanan ayahnya.

Hidup memang terasa berat, tapi tetap kita jalani.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, semua pekerja keluar dari pabrik untuk istrihat selama satu jam. Kesempatan ini Sakura gunakan untuk sholat, karena tidak ada musholanya ia terpaksa sholat di gudang. Ya Allah tega banget yang punya pabrik masa bangun mushola aja yang luasnya kagak sampai berhektar - hektar enggan. Gimana mau berkah?

_Cling,_ ponsel Sakura berbunyi menandakan pesan watsap. Gadis itu memeriksa ponselnya. Dua panggilan tak terjawab dari Mz nya dan satu pesan dari Ino.

**Ino:**

_Lu dimana? _

**Sakura:**

_Lagi di gudang,habis sholat._

_**Ino:**_

_Gue tunggu di parkiran. Kita makan siang di luar mumpung ada waktu._

Tanpa membalasnya Sakura menghampiri Ino. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk sekedar pergi berjalan. Sumpah pinggangnya mau copot, kakinya pegel. Tadi dia berlari ke sana - kemari membantu operator sawing belum lagi terkena bentakan. Mana pakai acara jatuh lagi, edyan. Nanti pulang pengen mampir ke Indomaret beli koyo cabe.

Sakura jalan terseok - seok ke parkiran, Perutnya keroncongan double pokoknya.

"buruan!" teriak Ino

"ya Allah No, kamu itu mirip sama leader ku yang galaknya minta ampun. Salah dikit dibentak." keluh Sakura kesal, matanya sembab pingin rasanya nangis.

Ino jadi kasihan, "maaf Ra, gue lapar. Nanti cerita. Sekarang buruan naik. Kita makan dulu. Sebagai permintaan maaf gue traktir lu. " ujar Ino dengan tatapan memohon.

Sakura mendesah lelah, daripada semakin lapar sebaiknya lekas pergi.

Ino mengajak makan Sakura di warung langgananya. Warteg bu Tejo, warung itu agak sedikit jauh dari lokasi pabriknya. Mending makan di kantin aja lebih deket. Soalnya ia harus buru - buru menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Sumpah menumpuk, maklumlah masih baru.

" lu ditaruh dibagian helper, Ra? " tanya Ino tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. Mata aquariumnya asik membalas chat, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Ino meminta oleh - oleh ayam richeese level tiga. Tak tanggung - tanggung dia langsung meminta tiga porsi. Satu buat dirinya, Sakura dan Suigetsu jadi sekalian aja buat makan malam.

"hum, kamu tau leader yang namanya Teh Mina. Ya ampun galaknya setengah mati. Masak aku dibentak terus, apalagi mbak - mbak operatornya ikut nyuruh - nyuruh. Sumpah lebih kejam daripada _lek _Tin, " Sakura mengambil es teh dan mengkandaskan isinya. Haus.

"hah dia kan emang gitu mentang - mentang Leader dan kenal dekat dengan Para staf kantor belagu amat, dasar si Jablay." Ino menegak minumanya dan pandanganya masih asik pada ponselnya.

Sakura merasa tak puas atas jawaban Ino, dia langsung mengambil ponsel gadis itu.

"bisa tidak dengar ceritaku tanpa bermain ponsel," Ino berdecak, dia langsung menyambar ponselnya.

"lah kan gue udah dengerin cerita lu Ra, lagian juga kalau lu dibentak - bentak terus bilang ke gue. Entar gue aduin ke si Sai."

Dahi Sakura mengeryit, "Sai?"

Ino memutar bola mata bosan, "dia kekasihku. Lu bisa masuk ke pabrik berkat bantuan dia." jawab Ino cuek.

"kenapa kamu nggak cerita ke aku, No? Terus pacar kamu yang mana? Apa dia bekerja satu bagian atau... "

Ino memutar bola mata jengah, "nanti lu juga tau sendiri, yang jelas tadi dia berkeliling dengan pak Sasuke."

Sakura mencoba mengingat, ah bukankah tadi memang ada beberapa staf yang memang berkeliling produksi. Tapi yang mana pacar Ino? Jangan - jangan...

"itu loh, Ra yang tadi pagi memberi pengarahan sama pekerja baru." jawab Ino akhirnya karena sahabatnya itu terlihat kebingungan.

"oh, yang wajah pucat itu?" Ino mengangguk dengan cemberut, pucat katanya."Lumayan. Aku kira bapak - bapak berkumis berperut buncit wkwkwkwk. "

Tak ayal Ino memukul lengan Sakura gemas. "Enak aja gue dipasangin sama bapak - bapak tuwir. Sory bukan selera gue!"

Sakura nyengir merasa tak bersalah, lah emang dia tidak tau. Ino berdecak.

"terus kalau pak Sasuke itu yang mana? Temannya Mz Sai juga? "

"ck, ya Allah Ra, lu kagak tau pak Sasuke? Tadi juga dia ikut keliling. Dia itu cucunya pemilik pabrik dan ganteng pakai banget, " jelas Ino berapi - api, Sakura masih membeo dia benar - benar tidak tau, belum sempat memperhatikan waktu si Sasuke berkunjung ke tempat produksi malah salfok sama bapak - bapak gendut yang kumisan berkat itu ia sampai terjatuh "ah pasti lu kagak tau, seganteng apapun pria, bagi lu cuma si Nenma is nomber one," ledek Ino.

Seketika wajah Sakura langsung berubah, saat nama Nenma disebut - sebut. Ino jadi tidak enak.

"hayuk ah balik, sudah hampir masuk, " Ino merubah topik pembicaraan dia tak ingin mendapatkan situasi seperti ini. Sahabatnya harus move on, cinta sebelah pihak itu memang menyakitkan.

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung bangkit, lagian juga dia malas membicrakan Nenma, pria itu benar - benar membuatnya patah hati. Seminggu sebelum berangkat Sakura mendapati ibu Kushina sedang menangis di rumahnya, beliau mengadu tentang putranya yang memang berpacaran dengan janda beranak satu, Mbak Hinata. Apalagi sampai si Nenma ngotot akan mempertahankan Hinata apapun yang terjadi. Ibu Kushina memohon padanya untuk membujuk Nenma supaya putus, lah bukan hak dia. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, ihklaskan si Menma, Sakura yakin Allah pasti menciptakan jodoh yang terbaik buat dirinya. Jodoh itu pasti ada, hanya saja datangnya cepat atau lambat. Ya nikmati aja dulu masa ini. Siapa tau nanti dia dilamar ustad muda. Ah jangan, takutnya di poligami. Ia bukanlah wanita sempurna, tak siap untuk dimadu, bisa - bisa bukan surga yang ia dapat tapi neraka dunia 😁

Intinya harus sabar.

.

.

Sasuke memdesah lelah akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk invistor dari China. Pertemuanya di hotel Resinda berlangsung sukses walaupun sedikit alot. Tau sendiri perusahaan yang di Indonesia ini kecil dan bukan di bawah nama Uchiha. Murni dari usaha kakeknya sendiri. Obito memang tidak becus, Sasuke lagi berusaha dia malah pulang duluan. Sebelum pulang, Obito mengajak Sasuke untuk mampir ke rumahnya lagian juga deket, tapi Sasuke tidak mau karena sudah hampir petang. Mana tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket, Karawang memang panas. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mandi supaya segar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Adzan magrib mulai berkumandang. Sai meminta ijin untuk sholat dulu di masjid.

"anda tidak apa - apa sendirian di sini Mr?"

"Hn, " jawab Sasuke sembari menyandarkan kepala pada kursi penumpang, matanya terpejam.

Sai hanya menghendikan bahu melihat respon boznya. Seperti biasa datar dan minim espresi. Mungkin saat mengadung, ibu boznya ngidam sama tembok. Ada - ada aja.

Brukk! Pintu mobil tertutup. Mata Sasuke terbuka tak kala Sai sudah keluar, sejenak ia memijit panggal hidungnya untuk mengusir rasa pusing. Kepalanya sedikit memutar ke arah cendela melihat ke luar. Onixnya langsung tertuju pada sosok Sai yang berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang katanya tempat beribadah umat muslim, agama yang dianut kebanyakan orang Indonesia.

Mata Onix Sasuke terus memperhatikannya sampai sosok Sai masuk ke dalam masjid. Banyak yang berkumpul di situ terutama kaum pria. Entah kenapa Sasuke begitu tertarik untuk terus memperhatikan orang - orang yang berada dalam masjid, mereka membentuk sebuah barisan saat tedengar suara (iqomat) dari pengeras, barisanya rapi tanpa cela, bahkan gerakanya juga sama. Kompak.

Baru kali ini Sasuke sebegitu perhatianya, biasanya ia bersikap tak perduli. Walaupun yang ia tahu Obito juga melakukanya. Tapi entah kenapa saat melihat yang berkelompok dia begitu tertarik bahkan memandanginya sampai selesai.

"mereka sedang apa? " tanya Sasuke pada Sai, saat pria itu kembali dari melaksanakan sholatnya.

Sai tersenyum, "Sholat Mr, apa anda baru tahu? "

"ummm, kurasa aku pernah melihat Obito tapi tidak berkelompok seperti barusan. " Sasuke masih heran, rasa keingintahuanya lebih besar.

"itu namanya Sholat berjamaah Mr."

"apakah ada perbedaan? "

"ya, kalau sholat berjamaah pahalanya lebih besar daripada Sholat sendiri." jelas Sai sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil. Sepertinya Boz nya ini mulai penasaran tentang islam. Siapa tau nanti ketularan Obito jadi mualaf, hidayah dari Allah siapa yang tau.

_Pahala?_ Ingin rasanya Sasuke bertanya lebih jauh, tapi sudahlah. Lagian juga tidak ada hubunganya dengan kepercayaan yang dianutnya.

Dia memang penganut agama Shinto tapi terkadang juga merayakan natal. Tentang ajaran Budha, Hindu, kristen dia tau namun kalau islam dia tidak begitu mengerti. Malah yang dia baca dari media, islam itu katanya teroris. Entalah...

"Mr, kita mampir ke Mall Cikampek dulu ya, mau beli Ayam."

"Ayam?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, onixnya sejenak menatap Sai.

"_chiken, Mr._" duh Sai jadi bingung sendiri. Sasuke memang sedikit mengerti bahasa indo hanya saja pengertian kata bendanya masih jauh.

"kamu mau Ayam? " dahi Sasuke mengeryit, sepertinya dia benar - benar bingung. Sai ingin tertawa, mungkin dalam pikiranya Sasuke, dikira dia mau membeli Ayam hidup.

"Iya Mr, saya mau beli buat pacar saya. _Gril friend. _" Sai langsung menjelaskan arti kata 'pacar' soalnya Sasuke terlihat semakin kebingungan.

"hah? Kau sudah punya _ Grilfriend, _wanita Indonesia? "

"yes Mr, dia bekerja di pabrik juga."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti dan dia tidak bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan namun mengidahkan, nanti juga bakalan tau sendiri. Mungkin Sai mau belikan pacarnya ayam hidup?

Pacar ya? Huh, sudah lama kata itu menghilang dari ingatanya. Baginya sekarang dia sudah cukup dengan kehidupan barunya.

Selamat tinggal masa lalu dan selamat datang masa depan.

.

.

Sai akhirnya tiba juga di kontrakan Ino, waktu sudah menunjukn pukul 7 lewat lima belas menit. Terlambat karena jalanan macet.

Sasuke baru tau jika Ayam Richeese itu semacam makanan dan dia malah menyuruh Sai untuk sekalian membelikannya juga. Penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Dia taunya cuma bala - bala, pisang goreng sama nasi uduk. Ah ada lagi yang rasanya muanis banget. Martabak bangka, sayangnya dia tidak suka yang manis. Sukanya bala - bala dimakan pakai tomat.

"anda menunggu di sini lagi Mr? " pertanyaan yang sama diutarakan Sai.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "jauh?"

"itu kontrakanya? " Sai menunjuk rumah yang berdiri di samping mobil.

"aku ikut saja," Jawab Sasuke.

Tumben, pikir Sai.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh akhirnya Sai keluar dari dalam mobil dengan membawa tiga bungkus Ayam Richeese sesuai pesanan Ino. Begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"asslamualaikum? " Sai mengetok pintu pagar. Meski di kontrakan pacaranya tapi sopan santun tetaplah dijaga, bisa - bisa kena gebrek.

"waalaikusalam, " jawab suara dari dalam.

Sai mengeryit heran, karena itu bukan suara Ino. Suara laki - laki! Siapa dia? Kenapa Ino berani sekali memasukan lelaki di kontrakanya? Jantung Sai mulai berpacu.

"sopo? " Sapa Suigetsu saat pintu gerbang dibuka.

Weh orang jawa ternyata, tunggu jangan - jangan ini kakak temenya Ino itu. Sebelumnya Ino memberitahu jika kakak temenya nginep di kontrakanya. Sai lega.

"niki Sai mz, rencange Ino. " (ini Sai mz, temennya Ino) Sai bisa ngomong jawa karena dia orang Sragen.

Suigetsu sejenak memandang Sai dan kemudiam beralih pada sosok pria yang berdiri di samping Sai, wajahnya datar tapi sumpah tampan sekali. Pasti bukan orang Indonesia, bule kayaknya. Orang Cinakah?

"oh, ono opo toh? " akhirnya Suigetsu memilih untuk bertanya keperluan kedatangan Sai daripda mikirin sosok datar nan tampan itu.

Sai memberikan bungkusan makananya pada Suigetsu.

"ini titipan Ino, saya cuma nganterin."

Suigetsu menerimanya, sembari memeriksa isinya siapa tau Bom. Tetap waspada. Tapi ternyata aman dan dia menyuruh Sai untuk masuk. Namun pria itu tidak mau.

"Ino teng pundhi, mz? " (Ino dimana mz?)

"oh lagi keluar sama Sakura, tidak nunggu dulu? " tawar Suigetsu.

"ndak usah mz, soalnya masih mau nganter boz dulu," lirik Sai pada Sasuke yang terlihat sudah jenuh. Wajahnya semakin datar.

"oh ya Udah, nanti tak sampaikan sama Ino," Sai menganguk sembari tersenyum palsu, karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sial!

"oh iya, tak pamit dulu ngih." ucap Sai berpamitan.

"makasih yo," ucap Suigetsu dengan senyum tak lupa mengangkat bungkusan pemberian Sai. Dalam hati ia bahagia, karena pasti kebagian rezeki. Makan, makan.

"iya mz, sama - sama. Assalamualaikum, "

"waalaikumsallam, " jawab Suigetsu. Sementara Sasuke hanya membungkuk. Akhirnya si 'tembok' memberi reaksi juga. Sopan juga. Pikir Suigetsu.

Sai masuk ke dalam Mobil diikuti Sasuke. Sebelum benar - benar pergi Sai Membuka jendela dan mengklakson. Dan tak lama kemudian mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sai, kau tadi bicara bahasa apa? Sunda? " Sasuke membuka sesi tanya jawab. Karena dia merasa asing dengan bahasa Sai dan pria itu.

Sai hendak menjawab, namun terpaksa dia cancel karena melihat motor Ino dari depan.

Tinnnnnn! Sai mengklakson memberi tanda supaya motor Ino berhenti lalu dia membuka jendela pintu mobil. Ino terkejut tak kala sosok Sai muncul dari balik kaca mobil dan lebih terkejutnya mendapatkan cowok ganteng yang duduk di samping Sai. Dia mengangguk pada Sasuke, tanda memberi hormat. Sasuke membalasnya dan Ino pun bersemu. Menyadari akan hal itu Sai langsung berdecak.

"baru pulang?" tanya Ino.

"iya nih," Sai melirik sejenak pada sosok Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar, nada Sai terdengat kesal. Cemburu. Sedangkan Sasuke cuek bebek,namun sejenak pandangannya jatuh pada gadis yang duduk di belakang pacar Sai. Onixnya menatap sosok itu sepertinya wajahnya tak asing. Sementara yang ditatap tajam oleh cowok ganteng sedikit resah, Sakura terlihat kikuk. Ia langsung memalingkan pandangannya pada arah lain. Gak kuat ditatap sosok ganteng.

Sakura mencolek Ino, memberi tanda supaya lekas pergi. Inopun bedecak kesal. Namun Sakura tak perduli dia terus saja memaksa Ino untuk segera cabut.

"ya udah gih, sono pulang. Pesenan gue udah dianterin?" akhirnya Ino ngalah juga. Dasar, padahal dirinya pengen berlama - lama ngobrol bareng Sai supaya bisa menatap Sasuke. Ino modus.

"sudah Nyonya, gue titipin sama mz yang ada di kontrakan lu. Ya udah gue pergi dulu ya, "Sai pun menutup kaca pintu mobil dan tanpa kata ia pun melajukan mobilnya.

Hening.

"itu pacarmu? " Sasuke membuka pertanyaan.

"iya Mr, cantik kan?"

Sasuke hanya berdengus tanpa menjawab, dia sedikit geli dengan jawaban Sai. Cantik sih relatif tergantung selera kita saja.

"Sai, kau tau siapa gadis... " Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia hendak bertanya namun ragu. Entah kenapa dia malah penasaran sama gadis yang dibonceng pacarnya Sai.

"ya Mr, " sahut Sai, sejenak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Pria tampan itu terlihat mengeryitkan dahi, namun setelahnya bersikap datar kembali.

"kenapa ya kebanyakan gadis di Indonesia menutup kepalanya dengan semacam kain di kepalanya? Apa mereka tidak gerah? Padahal cuaca di sini sangat panas," tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Sejak pertama kali datang ke Indonesia dia penasaran tentang kebiasaanya wanita Indonesia. Tapi dia menahan untuk tak bertanya. Namun, saat melihat gadis yang dibonceng pacarnya Sai dia langsung penasaran. Biasanya hanya mengamati.

"oh, itu namanya Hijab Mr, wajib bagi seorang muslimah, " jelas Sai. Ini kenapa si Boznya kepo banget. Padahal kan di pabrik juga banyak yang berhijab, eh baru penasaran sekarang. Orang Jepang yang satu ini memang aneh.

"Muslimah? "

"Muslimah itu, wanita Islam Mr."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti, "tapi jika itu wajib kenapa pacar kamu atau Rin istri Obito tidak memakainya? Padahal itu adalah kewajiban? "

Sai menelan ludah, tenggorokanya terasa tercekat. Bingung mau menjelaskan karena dia bukan ustad. Duh, si Boznya ini kritis banget sih.

"ya itu tergantung orangnya juga Mr, ada suatu alasan tersendiri kenapa mereka belum berhijab. Belum siap, mungkin. Berhijab itu memang harus dari hati, apa gunanya berhijab kalau kelakuanya jelek." Sai memilih jawaban yang logis, mudah - mudah an boz nya ini tidak bertanya lagi.

Sasuke menganguk samar, wajahnya terlihat serius melebihi ini saat membaca dokumen.

"tapi kan itu kewajiban, namanya kewajiban harus diikuti. Bukankah aturan ajaranya seperti itu?"

_Haduh, mampus gue!_

Sai terlihat semakin pucat, dia bingung mau jawabnya seperti apa. Karena pertanyaan Sasuke benar adanya.

"gini aja Mr, sebaiknya tanyakan langsung saja sama pak Ustad. Beliau yang lebih mengerti," pria seperti Sasuke baiknya dipertemukan dengan Ustad. Sumpah ilmu dia belum nyampek, sholat aja masih bolong - bolong.

"ustad? " siapa lagi ini? Pikir Sasuke.

"itu loh Mr, tokoh agama semacam pendeta, " jelas Sai dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Mudah - mudahan si boz nya ini mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi.

Pria itu mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tapi saat melihat reaksinya si Sai yang terlihat kelimpungan akhirnya ditunda dulu. Simpan aja rasa keingintahuanya.

"bawa enjoy saja Mr, nanti juga jodoh datang sendiri. "

Sasuke melongo mendengar pernyataan Sai, apa maksudnya? Benar - benar kagak nyambung.

.

.

Kontrakan Ino

Ketiganya makan dengan lahap, terutama Suigetsu dia malah ingin nambah. Soalnya ayam richeesenya enak. Si Ino sampai disuruh beli lagi.

"memang jauh?" Tanya Suigetsu yang masih melihat ke arah adiknya, Sakura berdecak jika Mz nya ini masih mengingkan ayamnya. Namun tak dihiraukan karna lapar. Sumpah kerja di Germent membuat dia kelaparan, porsinya nambah wae.

"lumayanlah Mz, satu jam dari sini, " Jelas Ino bohong. Sebenarnya kagak jauh amat palingan cuma tiga puluh menit. Dia hanya malas keluar aja.

Terlihat Sui nampak kecewa, "padahal aku sudah pulang besok, "

"ya Allah mz, mbok yo jangan murka gitu. Nanti kan bisa minta sama Emak dibuatin ayam goreng," sahut Sakura kesal.

"tapi... Ayam kota sama kampung beda, Ra."

"beda apanya toh? Sama - sama ayam malah lebih asli dari kampung, " Sakura tak terima.

Ino yang melihat keduanya hanya diam, heran aja berdebat hanya karna ayam.

"No, minta lagi sama pacar kamu," Suigetsu masih tetep kekeh.

Ino diam.

"ayolah, No."

Masih tetap diam.

"oh iya, nanti kalau aku balik kampung mau ke tempatmu saja."

Bola mata Ino langsung terbeliak, haduh bisa gawat jika si Suigetsu bilang ke Emaknya.

"apa? Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan memohon begitu, " ucap Sui dia tau kalau Ino lagi meratap.

Akhirnya gadis itu mendesah berat, "baiklah, nanti aku mau pesenin lewat Go Food aja."

Suigetsu menyeringai, "Makasih Ino, aku jamin rahasiamu tetap aman."

Ino memutar bola mata jengah, pinter sekali si Mantan TKI ini mengancam dirinya. Memang Ino belum menceritakan tentang Sai pada kedua orang tuanya, takutnya nanti malah disuruh cepat - cepat nikah. Tau sendiri orang tua kampung seperti apa. Tidak ia belum siap, lagian juga dia baru mengenal Sai masa harus secapatnya menikah. Dia masing ingin menikmati masa indahnya ini.

"oh iya, No. Siapa tadi yang bersama pacarmu itu? " tanya Suigetsu kemudian.

Sakura hanya diam mencermati dan diam - diam dia langsung teringat pada pria tampan yang duduk di sebelah Sai. Sungguh sangat tampan apalagi tatapan onixnya yang tajam sampai dia tidak kuat dan memalingkan wajah ketika pria itu menatap dirinya. Siapa dia? Ingin menanyakan pada Ino tapi malas. Nanti dikira caper.

"oh dia cucu boz pemilik pabrik, baru enam bulan tinggal di sini. Ganteng kan?!" Seketika Ino langsung antusias saat menyebut kata 'Ganteng'

Sakura masih terlihat belum nyambung, hanya membantin 'oh jadi cucunya boz'

"ganteng sih tapi exspresinya itu datar sekali."

"dia memang gitu, banyak loh penggemarnya di pabrik. Astaga Pak Sasuke itu ganteng bangetssssss. Seandainya saja dia naksir sama aku. Kyaaaaaaa!?"

Tak ayal Suigetsu dan Sakura menatap Ino dengan jengah. Kumat lagi.

"bangun, No! " sahut Sakura.

Ino berdecak, "apaan sih, Ra. Kamu juga pasti terpesona dengan ketampanan pak Sasuke. Malah kegantenganya melebihi oppa - oppa Koriyamu. "

"jadi dia orang Korea? " tanya Suigetsu santai. Pantas saja wajahnya asing.

"bukan, Jepang. " sahut Ino.

Suigetsu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Oranh Cina, Korea, Jepang baginya sama saja. Matanya sipit dan warna kulitnya juga putih.

"Ra, kamu kalau pacaran jangan sama orang orang asing. Cari yang lokal, cowok Import tak bersunat" ucap Suigetsu santai menasehati adiknya.

Ino langsung terkikik. Sedangkan Sakura langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada Mz nya. Dia terlihat kesal. Apa - apa selalu dihubungkan dengan 'sunat'

"iya Mz, cowok import ada kok yang bersunat. Misalkan cowok arab wkwkwkw."

Tak ayal Ino mendapat pukulan dari Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengaduh.

"dengar ya, nanti kalau aku dapat pasangan pasti yang bersunat meski orang Koriya."

"oh tentu Mz mu yang ganteng ini menantikan suami Koriyamu. Kalau terbukti dia belum sunat, aku pastikan yang memotongnya sendiri," jawab Suigetsu santai.

Tak ayal Ino tertawa terbahak sampai sakit perut.

"makanya cari yang lokal aja, " tambah Suigetsu.

"yang lokal udah sould out sama janda Mz, " sindir Ino sembari terkekeh.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Mengingat akan janda Sakura sedikit sensi, teringat akan Nenma. Kesel juga. Cinta satu sisi memang terasa menyakitkan. Namun, dia harus move on dan percaya Allah akan memberikan dia jodoh yang baik.

Pelan - pelan asal klakon.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tiba dengan selamat di rumah kakeknya. Dia langsung mandi air dingin, karena udaranya panas sekali.

Pria itu sudah kelihatan segar dan bersiap untuk makan. Mukade sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya, yaitu satu porsi Ayam Richeeses yang dibelinya tadi.

"waduh enak bener ini? " sahut kakeknya yang tiba - tiba muncul.

Sasuke hanya memjawab 'a' sembari menatap kakeknya datar.

Madara melirik Sasuke sekejap, sikapnya terlihat gelisah.

"bolehkah... "

"ehem! Maaf Tn Madara ingat kolestrol anda tadi anda sudah menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh bala - bala, " Mukade memberi peringatan membuat kakek yang masih ganteng di usianya yang menginjak hampir hampir 80 tahun ini merengut dan tanpa katapun dia melengos pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar sedangkan Mukade menggeleng kepala. Sikap boz nya kayak anak kecil saja. Sudah tua juga.

"apa kau tidak mampir ke tempat Obito Sasuke san? "

Sasuke menarik kursi, dia hanya menjawab 'Hn'berati artinya ambigu. Bisa 'ya'bisa juga tidak. Daripada bingung memikirkanya sebaiknya pergi saja. Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Mukade datar dan setelahnya langsung mengambil nasi, tatapanya terarah pada Ayam Richeses yang warnanya merah banget. Pasti itu saus tomat. Perut Sasuke meronta - ronta ingin segera menyantapnya. Tau sendiri pria itu fansnya Tomat.

Pria tampan itu mengambil secuil potongan daging ayam dan memaknya dengan nasi hangat.

Nyamm...

Masih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, kunyah,kunyah,kunyah dan...

Sasuke langsung menyambar air putih kemudian mengkandaskan isinya. Gila pedes banget. Makanan apaan ini? Kupingnya sampai panas. Ini lebih pedas dari wasabi. Gimana kagak pedas Sai sengaja membeli Ayam Richeses level 7.

Mungkin kalau Sasuke bukan pria cool dia sudah mengumpat dan mengeluarkan kata - kata kotor. Namun, dia tetap memasang wajah datar dan memilih untuk tidak memakannya. Tau gitu ia kasihkan saja pada kakeknya. Siapa tau kolestornya langsung turun. Selera makanya langsung menguap begitu saja. Lebih baik segera pergi aja dari meja makan ini menuju ke kamarnya.

Pria tampan itu rebahan di atas kasur sembari bermain ponsel. Melihat - lihat foto.

Seringainya muncul tak kala menatap foto keponakanya, hp nya memang sering dipakai keponakanya untuk selfi. Dia sendiri ogah untuk sekedar berfoto. Namun, tak berapa seringai itu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu tak kala mendapati sosok wanita yang sedang berfoto dengan dirinya, wanita itu terlihat tersenyum manis sedangkan dirinya hanya bersikap datar dan tanpa melihat ke arah camera.

Sejenak jarinya bergerak ragu untuk menyentuh tulisan delete namun akhirnya dia melakukan juga. Semua hanya masa lalu, Shion sekarang bukanlah bagian dari dirinya lagi. Masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan sebaiknya kubur dalam - dalam, jadikan sebagai pelajaran supaya tidak jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Kini saatnya untuk bangkit. Mungkin mencoba belajar sekedar untuk mengenal wanita.

_Wanita ya? _

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Rasanya kata wanita terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Belum menemukan yang pas dihatinya. Ah, memikirkanya saja membuatnya pusing. Sudahlah mungkin untuk saat ini belum saatnya ia mengenal wanita. Nikmati kesendirian dulu.

.

.

.

Tbc 😁

Terima kasih pada : Wohenshuai, Bucin is fun, Crow on the wire, Ryoutacchi, Guest.

semoga sehat selalu ya... 😘😘😘 oh iya sekedar info bala - bala itu semacam bakwan.


End file.
